Opposite Twin
by golfaholic
Summary: up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own the Twilight saga or characters of this story belong to S.M.

Chapter 1

Alex(POV)

I can't believe that my sister is leaving me. How can my sister just decide to move in with our father in to the most desolate of areas imaginable Forks Washington. I know since mom got remarried that she has wanted to spend more time with Phil but seriously leaving is not the answer. By the way my sister's name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am Alexander Steven Swan. I fortunately do not have to move with my twin sister as I was accepted to a nearby military school on a full Athletic scholarship. I still find it hard to believe that Bella is my sister we are exact opposites she is clumsy and extremely smart were as I am athletic and of average intelligence.

Last night Phil and mom left for Florida for Phil to tryout for some of the professional teams and today I have to drop off the only person who knows my secrets to go live with Charlie are father who simply let us leave his life without a fight. Seeing as he is the chief of police and I am anything but model students like my sister. I still can't believe my sister hasn't tried to get me to join her in Forks. It's not like it would be that difficult all she would have to do is tell our parents about my extra curricular acclivities and I would be a goner. I may have been accepted to the academy that doesn't mean that I am going to actually attend. Thanks to my funds from street racing and fighting I have been able to buy a house in our neighborhood as well as my Ford F-350 diesel King Ranch, Suzuki Hayabusa, Kawasaki Ninja 1400, Y2k bike, 2010 Camaro, Lamborghini Reventon and my pride and joy a 1979 GMC Caballero which started my drag racing after I custom built the engine. As you can tell I love speed and not to sound too conceded but I might be the best in the States.

I started fighting in third grade and was instantly feared by everyone on the playground after I pulverized the biggest fifth grader for making fun of Bella and her reading habits. I was expelled for a week and mom nearly sent me off to live with dad in hopes that he could control my temper. I was able to talk her out of it by promising never to fight again when I simply planed to never get caught again. I started to fight for money when I was 13 and that is how I was able to by and build my first car. I chose an older car because it wouldn't stand out to my mother and my sister but for some reason she knew better. As time passed and I was making more money I began investing in storage units to house my bikes as well as my new truck and cars. Once my sister mentioned that she wanted to live with dad I scrambled to find a way to stay and applied to all the private schools that housed students on campus in hopes that I could stay. Once I was accepted I approached my mother in hopes that she would agree to me staying on the premise I could get an athletic scholarship to a college as my only way in.

It was amazing it worked I was staying in Phoenix and would be left alone to race and fight with out fear of getting caught. How I have avoided getting caught for fighting is beyond me almost everyone gets a black eye or broken bones I covered this by going out for sports and should an injury arise blame it on the sport. Luckily however I was rarely injured in a fight and hold a perfect record with 125 wins and no loses. I nearly lost one fight when my sister showed up and I figured I was busted but to my surprise she didn't care and only told me to be careful so as not to get busted my mom because she couldn't stand to live without me alone with our hair brain of a mother who would then put all her time and energy into making Bella a girlie girl.

It is with a great regret that I am taking my sister to her personal hell so that I can remain in my paradise. I told my sister all she has to do is call me and I will be there the next day should anyone start any trouble. I may be different then my sister but anytime anyone has made a threat against her they have paid dearly by my hand. My sister has believed that the male population has not noticed her but because they fear my wrath should they hurt her they have stayed away from her. I am not happy that she hasn't had a boyfriend but every one of the males interested have thought of one thing and one thing only they wanted to take my sister's innocence and that was not something I was going to allow. My only hope for my sister now is that our father and his position as police chief will keep my sister safe from her danger magnet that attracts all the wrong people.

After arriving at the airport I gave my sister a final hug goodbye and reminded her to stay in touch as I know she likes to keep to herself and keep everything bottled up to deal with on her own. This is something that mom has warned me about dad with these two together she may not communicate at all seeing as mom and I have to practically drag information out of her.

Bella(POV)

Wow I can't believe my brother is actually going to let me out of his sight for the last three years it seems like I haven't been able to do anything without him some how watching out for me or protecting me in some manner. I figured when I asked mom to let me move to Forks he would have fought to keep me in Phoenix or at the very least agreed to go with me but no he did the unthinkable he got admitted to a private school in the area. How my brother was able to do this is beyond me especially when I know he won't actually go and mom is bound to finally find out that he is participating in illegal fights and racing. I was going to warn him that mom was going to find out but I figure it is about time I quit covering for him and he learn the consequences of his actions.

Last night he drove mom and Phil to the air port and when he came home he was driving his truck claiming that our mom's car is beneath him and if he has to drive slowly he should at least be comfortable. His idea of slow and my must be different because for him slow is ten of the speed limit and mine is going the minimum speed limit. I can't really complain thought at least he isn't going to put me in one of his death traps that he normally drives in his races.

It is utterly amazing that I am finally getting away from my overly protective brother but I worry that he will eventually cross the wrong person on the track or pick a fight he can't win and won't have anyone around to look after him. I am not just worried about my brother I am a little concerned for myself because as my brother states I am a danger magnet and I will be the new person in a small school. What if the students don't like me who is going to keep the bullies at bay this time or who is going to catch me when I fall. Oh God it is wet and cold I am so going to break my neck slipping on the ice. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea but I made up my mind I am moving and I am going to get to know our father. I can't understand how my brother can't get alone with him they both love sports and he has made all state for every team he has ever gone out for. One would think that a jock and a sport nut would get along but believe it or all they ever do is fight sometimes I wonder is my brother does this just because dad wouldn't fight to keep us or mom.

Damn that has to be it he is always doing stuff to get attention and I can't believe that he didn't start fighting and racing as a means of proving he isn't Charlie and mom calls me stubborn. If only Charlie would just talk to Alex I think we could function as a semi – normal family. I think I will try and get Alex to visit for spring – break and then he can hopefully get over some of his anger towards Charlie. Why did I decide to leave home I love Phoenix and the sun I better enjoy it while I can because once I get to dads I won't be seeing very often. I still think it is amazing mom agreed to this I know she is going to miss us but she is still in the early stages of her relationship with Phil and they are constantly staring at each other like they can't get enough of the other.

Now boarding flight 767 to Seattle. Time to give my brother one last goodbye hug and I am off and for the first time in all our lives I am going to be sleeping under a different roof then my brother. Wow I wonder if he is as dependent on me as I am of him. Probably not but what is he going to with all his extra time not looking after me.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own the Twilight saga or characters of this story belong to S.M.

Chapter 2

Alex(POV)

Man I miss my little sister what am I going to do now her plane just took off and I am already at a lose for things to occupy my time. Wow maybe I should go the academy at least then I will have something to do during the day hours its not like there is a whole lot for a 17 year old to do during the without a job. I think I am going to take my latest purchase out for a drive I still can't believe my Lamborghini arrived last week and I have only driven it a handful of times and it is by far my favorite to drive of all the cars I have ever owned.

After taking my jet black Lamborghini for a 3 hr. drive I finally went back home to get some sleep before I start training for my Vegas Fight during spring – break maybe I can get Bella to come visit and reunite with the sun and watch me in action. I know she disapproves of me fighting but it's not like she hasn't seen me fight before she saw me in a fight almost two months ago and didn't bust me with mom. Man this fight is going to be a huge payday I win I get one million dollars. With this much money on the line I have to figure this guy can actually fight and I need to be prepared because I could actually lose this one. Stop it I can't think like that I am invincible no one can beat me especially some arrogant Italian named Felix Volturi.

I set my alarm to go off at 6 A.M. First thing first protein shake then lift for two hrs. in my state of the art gym (damn I bet most colleges wish they had this equipment for their football teams). Once I have finished lifting I start my 10 mile run to bust my endurance then take a break and have lunch before I start in on my boxing, wrestling and martial arts till dinner at 7pm. After dinner I will go on another 10 mile run before going to bed to do this all over again for the next 3 weeks till break.

Bella(POV)

Wow that had to be the worst flight I have ever been on turbulence was unbearable. Once we finally landed in Seattle I wanted to kiss the ground I was so happy to be on a solid surface again that I almost missed my jumper plane to Port Angeles to meet up with Charlie and our drive home to Forks. Just when I thought the worst was over the flight to Port Angeles was even worse then the one into Seattle this time I was certain that I would die before we would land. Thanks to those two flights I am never getting on another plane for as long as I live from now on I drive. Wow I really need to get a car there is no way that I am going to be chauffeured around by my dad in a police cruiser I wonder I we can go car shopping before I have to go to school on Monday. That means I will need to find my car this Saturday and that doesn't leave much time to find one in my price range. I hope Alex can loan me some car money I really don't want to drive a piece of junk like mom thought his first car was before he bought his new truck.

Wow theirs a surprise Char – Dad is picking me up in his cruiser how embarrassing. I really hope he let me be so that I can think I really need to figure out what to do about the whole car situation. Thank god Charlie lived up to his reputation and the hour long drive from Port to Forks was rather quite and I am pretty sure that I can get Alex to buy me a safe car.

We made back to forks and unpacked what little I brought with me and headed into the house. My room is still virtually unchanged it looks like Charlie bought a few things for me a new bed and some additional lighting thoughtful he remembers I love to read and the lighting in this room is minimal. After dad left me to get unpacked I called Alex hoping he wasn't already asleep man that boy goes to sleep early now days he has been waking up early and running almost non – stop to get ready for his next fight I am sure. I have never seen my brother train so much or hard this must be one hell of a fight if he is taking it this seriously. After unpacking I made the call and to my surprise he answered his phone after ten he never does that for anyone.

Hey Sis whats up. Alex

Not much just got unpacked and realized I need transportation I really don't want Charlie chauffeuring me around all the time. Bella

Wow is it that bad you hate it when people buy or give you stuff. Alex

I know but seriously would you want to ride around in a police cruiser all the time. Bella

HELL NO! how much were you thinking you needed? Alex

I don't know I really don't have time to find a good used car and I was hoping to get one before school. Bella

So I am guessing you're looking at dependable and safe. Alex

Yes. Bella

Well since you don't know much about cars I tell you what you should get and have the money in your account first thing in the mourning. Alex

Thank you! You are a life saver. Bella

U would tell you to get a Volvo due to their safety ratings but you would probably have to go to Seattle to get one so I recommend you look at a Ford Taurus. Ford uses a lot of the same technology as Volvo since the own them and it won't stand out as much. Alex

Really I was expecting you to tell me to get some sort of sports car? Bella

Yeah right then every boy would be after you to drive the damn thing. That and you would never use the car to its fullest abilities. Alex

Wow you actually do know a little bit about me. And thank you again I don't know how I will ever repay you for this. Bella

I have an idea how about over break you come see me in Vegas? Alex

Is it for a fight? Bella

Yes and if I win maybe my last as an amateur. Alex

Fine but you know I don't like it when you fight. Bella

Gotta pay the bills sis. Night I have an early mourning. Alex

Night. Bella

Just as I finished talking to my brother Charlie yelled up to my room telling me we had guests. Damn just what I need a welcoming party "Be right down." When I got down Stairs Charlie introduced me to best friend Billy and his son Jacob from the Reservation. After meeting Billy and Jacob I figured I would ask my dad what he had planned for tomorrow.

Dad what are you doing tomorrow? Bella

Fishing with Billy Why? Charlie

I wanted to go car shopping so I could get a car before school. Bella

Well I don't think you will have to that is kinda why Billy's here he was delivering my surprise for you. Charlie

What you now I hate presents! Bella

Yeah but I figured you wouldn't want me driving you around all the time. Charlie

True but I have enough saved up to buy a new car and Alex insists I look at a Taurus what ever that is. Bella

Wow that is a little more then I expected to spend why that car? Charlie

Alex said it has a really good safety rating and I really need a dependable car. Bella

Wow you two really thought this through. Charlie


	3. Chapter 3

I Do not own the Twilight saga or characters of this story belong to S.M.

Chapter 3

Bella (POV)

I know Charlie's a little disappointed I didn't want his present but after I played the Safe dependable card their really wasn't a whole lot he could really do. Man you should of saw Jake's face when he realized that they had to take that old truck back to the Res was he ever mad apparently its his now since Billy can't drive anymore. I feel kinda sorry for the kid it's not like I didn't appreciate the effort he put into fixing the thing but I really didn't think it looked all that safe to drive.

After breakfast Charlie and I got in his cruiser and drove back to Port Angeles to look at the ford dealer before heading over to the bank to check on my funds. Alex assured me that he would put enough in to get the car no matter what model and trim level I got what ever that means. Once we got their I immediately fell in love with one of the cars is was all blacked out with really dark tint windows and the car looked more like something a family would use rather then a teen. I took one look at the 2010 Taurus SHO and felt it was perfect although I wasn't sure I wanted to spend $45,000 on a car but Alex always says nothing but the best for a Swan. After deciding on the car of which my dad was near hysterics over since his house only cost $90,000 we went to the ban to make sure the funds were in order and was even more surprised when we got to the bank and were told that my brother had transferred $100,000 into my account for the car. This got Charlie a little suspicious on how I could come across such a large some of money so easily. Damn why didn't I think of this before I am a terrible liar. Think Bella Think how could a 17 year old get that kink of money legally? Finally I just told dad that I did an experiment and invested some money in the markets and got lucky and made a lot of money off of that I know it's not true but it is the only legal way I could think of. Charlie wasn't too sure of my explanation but he also didn't think I did anything illegal either so I was in the clear for now.

After taking out the necessary funds to get the car we went back to the dealership buy my new car. Charlie still wasn't to keen on me driving such an expensive car but I told him it was nothing compared to Alex's near $70,000 truck. Wow talk about shocked I thought Charlie was going to have a heart attack right their in the dealership. After that little wake up call Charlie insisted on seeing what could cost so much. I had to ask the salesman if they had any King Ranch trucks on hand and he replied with just one used and dad immediately asked to see it. Charlie wasn't impressed he thought is was a waste of money and I would agree if that was the truck Alex had but that one didn't have half the amenities that his truck does. After that Charlie had to know how Alex could afford such an expensive vehicle and thanks to experience with mom I knew his cover was he worked part time installing stereos in cars and makes between 200 and 2000 per installation. Good thing I didn't tell him that Alex had spent $150,000 on his Y2K motorcycle that would have definitely sent him over the edge. Hell I am pretty sure I he ever found out that he even owns a motorcycle a funeral wouldn't be far behind whether that be Dad's or Alex's after dad got a hold of him. If there was one thing my parents agreed on it was that neither one of use should ever ride a motorcycle.

After Charlie's near nuclear melt down and all the papers were signed I told him to go fishing with Billy and I would meet him at home for dinner. Charlie agreed stating that he couldn't take anymore surprises and insisted that I save the rest of my money for college. I figured after seeing all though zeros I might have to drive Charlie home but he insisted that he was okay and that a little time fishing would help him relax.

Alex(POV)

I can't believe my sister is actually going to let me help her buy a car. This is huge That girl will refuse a ten dollar birthday present simply because she can't stand people spending money on her and here I get to several thousand there is no way mom would ever believe this thank god she doesn't know I have this kind of money she would never believe I came across it legally well I guess its not legal but at least its not stolen or drug money. After I got off the Phone I went to sleep so that I could wake up and get to the bank first thing.

After I woke up I decided since they didn't open up for a couple of hours I would go for a run and run to the bank rather then drive. When I got to the bank I wasn't sure if Bella would listen to me or not so I made sure to put a little extra in her account to be safe just incase she wanted a truck like mine which I doubt.

Once the transfer was complete I ran back home to continue my training. I hope Bella calls to tell me what she picked out. Damn we forgot to come up with a cover story for how she came into so much money and that girl can't lie for the life of her at least there is nothing about her that would indicate it is illegal money. At noon I finally got a call from her.

Wow did you really have to put so much money in my account? Bella

No but I figured you might need some other essentials and I didn't know if you would listen to me and actually go with the Taurus. Alex

Yeah I went with a black Taurus SHO it is sweet. Charlie flipped out saying it was too expensive so I said I will make payments if I have to and we would go to the bank to check the situation. You nearly killed him when he saw how much money I had in my account. Bella

Really he shouldn't have been eavesdropping on that it is personal information. Alex

I know and then I had to come up with a lie. Bella

Not good what did you go with and did he buy it? Alex

I told him investments and probably not. However I don't think he suspects I am into anything illegal but he will be keeping a closer eye on me. Bella

That's good


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella

After talking with my brother I decided it would be a good idea to check on the food situation and then go grocery shopping. After spending nearly ten minutes searching the kitchen for anything resembling food I gave up and went to stock up on groceries. Noting that Charlie was out fishing I figured that he had a stash of fish somewhere and that I needed to pick up some side dishes as well as some health food of which I know my would never buy or consider unless I make him.

When I went to leave the store I noticed a bunch of people surrounding my car and staring at it. I guess when a brand new car shows up people get curious maybe I should have stuck with the truck nobody would have found that interesting. Using the remote I set off the panic button for the car to get everyone to back away so that I could put my groceries away and head home. This startled the crowd causing them to panic and look around for the cause of the commotion this gave me the space I needed to the car and leave as quickly as possible.

The whispering seemed to grow a little bit louder once everyone realized that it was a teens car. Thank god they weren't aware of the fact that I was the police chief's daughter. After getting home I started preparation for dinner by cleaning up some baked potatoes to go along with the fish that Charlie was sure to bring home. With most of my pre dinner preparations done I decided to think about class coming up on Monday if my car brings a crowd at the grocery store what is it going to do when I arrive at school. I really am going to miss having my brother around he always made it easier for me to blend in even if I was seen getting out of one of his cars when he would ride his Suzuki Hayabusa since he never rode the y2k in public.

At six that night Dad finally got home and we ate the fish he caught with baked potatoes and steamed vegetables. After cleaning up dinner I went up to my room read Wuthering Heights again before going to bed.

Alex

Well Bella's going to be starting Forks High school Monday and will defiantly stand out not only because she is new but because she will be driving a brand new car. Maybe I should pay her a surprise visit at the end of the week or start of next week. If I go up I can look into the fights in Seattle or find some new races. I believe that racing is a better idea as my next scheduled fight is a serious I that I have found is that this Felix Vulture is he is undefeated and has yet to go to a second round I will need to be at 100% something that I haven't been at in nearly two years either with broken bones or strained muscles so I will refrain from fights till the big day in March.

Bella

It was finally Monday and I was starting school in this hell on earth in which it rains more often then the sun and warmth grace us with their presence. Of course my first day of school it would be raining maybe this won't be so bad I will be all bundled up and no one will be able to see me I will just go early so no one sees me get out of my car. If I can blend into the crowd I will only have to endure the stares in class.

Well the plan to bend didn't go so well it seems students arrive earlier to school in Forks so that they can talk to each other in the parking lot. Naturally as I pulled into the lot everyone turned to watch the new car pulling into the lot. Going unnoticed is going to be a little difficult.

(from here follow Bella's first day of school from twilight)

Alex

I just finished my second run of the day and was getting cleaned up when my phone started to ring. Bella was calling me probably to tell me about her first day. I answered to a hysterical Bella telling me about some jerk treated her in her biology class and then when she went into the office to turn in the signatures he was in their trying to switch classes out of her class. After she finished her story and calmed down some I told her I was going to come up to Seattle and look into some races and would swing by the school and say high to her as well as get some of the other male population to leaver her alone while I was in the area.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex

Bella continued to call me throughout the week informing me of how she hadn't seen the boy that upset her so much the first day but that his family had been staring at her oddly during lunch and that this Mike Newton couldn't take a hint that she wasn't interested in him and he was continually asking her out and following her around as she put it like a golden retriever. This infuriated more so then Mister no show at least he was staying away from my sister and only upsetting her with his unexplained disappearance. I would be taking the Lamborghini up to forks to see my sister this should be interesting the second. I pull into town word will get around that someone is driving a black sports car and I am sure the police will be looking for me I just hope Dad doesn't come looking he would certainly recognize me and my cover of boarding school would be ruined even though I already have my GED my parents would insist that I go to college.

It's Thursday Afternoon time to hit the road I wonder what kind of time I can make. With the route and speeds I plan on driving I would arrive in forks just as school lets out but I believe I can make it by lunch if not sooner. I had to watch my self during for my day driving however once night fell I turned off my lights to utilize my night vision that has been modified to include a heat signature so that I can recognize cops trying to hide in the shadows. I made it to Port Angeles by six am thanks to the time I picked up through the night now I can get some rest at the hotel before I go meet my sister after school.

At two thirty I woke up showered and was on the road to Forks by three the hour drive was made in a half and was pulling into the school lot just as school was letting out. Just as expected everyone stopped to stare at the black sports car pulling into the lot little do they know that they are probably looking at the most expensive car they will ever see. As expected only one person wasn't phased by my arrival my sister screamed and started to run up to the car. As she got closer I opened the door and got out of the car just in time to catch my sister as she jumped into my arms.

After I set Bella back down the student body came out of their frozen state an annoying brunette that my sister informed me was Jessica came up and asked how I knew Bella and if I was her boyfriend. This made me laugh a little obviously my sister didn't tell anyone I was coming into town probably expecting dad to find out through the gossip. I responded by telling her that I was Bella's twin. This made her smile apparently she wanted me to be available and possible moving up to Forks as well. Jess huge smile and next question answered by thoughts as she asked how long I was staying and what my plans were for the night. I told I wasn't sure and that I wanted to spend time with Bella. This apparently wasn't good enough so Jess asked my sister if we would go to a party she heard about in Port Angeles or a movie or something. Knowing my sister if she said yes to anything it would be the movie as she is not the party type especially when she wouldn't know most of the people attending. Bella surprised me and said that she would love to go to the party. But right now we need to get going.

Bella

When Jess asked us to go to the party I know that she was just trying to get to know my brother since Mike has been ignoring her and knowing my brother and that he wasn't staying around for to long I decided this would be the only chance I would get to see what my brother is like when he parties so I said yes. The look on Alex's face said it all he was shocked by my answer I needed to get out of their before Jess realized that I wasn't the party type. So I told Jess we could talk later but we needed to get moving before Charlie or one of his Deputies came by the school to see who was driving the million dollar plus car.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice POV

Wow who was that with the Bella and were they really driving a Lamborghini Reventon? Alice who was that with Bella?

I don't know but did you see that car it out shines everything in our garage. (Alice)

I know maybe we can upgrade our cars some more if he is staying since we won't stand out as much. (Rose)

I don't see that happening they seem to be leaving shortly and (start vision)

We are in Las Vegas with Bella at the Bellagio to see a fight. The announcer comes over the PA and announces Felix Volturi fighting out of the red corner and an Alex Swan fighting out of the White corner. (end vision)

Rose I think that is Bella's brother. Alice

What? How do you know this? Rose

I just had a vision of us in Las Vegas with Bella for a fight over Spring Break and the announcer came over the PA stating that Felix of the Volturi and an Alex Swan were going to be fighting. You know as well as I do that he can win against Felix a human vs. a vampire he has no chance of surviving that match. Alice

So what do plan to do you know that the Volturi don't tolerate humans knowing of our existence. Why would it matter its not like either of them mean anything to us. Rose

Not yet, but when Edward takes his head out of his ass he is going to realize that Bella is his soul mate and how do you think she is going to take the loss of her brother when she finds out it was a vampire that kills him. Alice

So what how do plan to stop this? Rose

I don't know yet but maybe if we go to the party we can learn a little bit more about this Alex and we need to get Edward back down here to read his mind and help us gage his reaction. Until then I suggest we watch them and see what they are up to and why Edward cant read her mind and I didn't actually see him in the vision or anything after they announced his name for the fight? Alice

I don't know about all of that but I am up for the party I might be able to get a better look at that car and I am always up for dressing up and going to party. Rose

Bella

After we left the parking lot my brother floored it and high tailed it out of Forks to Port Angeles. About half way their Alex finally broke the silence by asking what that was all about. And I simply responded by telling him I was just curious what he was like when he let loose and partied and that I knew he did that a lot back in Phoenix especially after fights or a race. He agreed but told me he only does that to help bring his adrenaline rush and calm his nerves. Once we got to Port Angeles I received a call from dad asking where I went and why my car was still in the school lot realizing I couldn't tell him that I was already in Port Angeles yet Alex told me to tell him that a friend from Phoenix had come up to visit and we were on or way to Port Angeles to shop I just hope he doesn't talk to Jess she would surely spill that it was Alex. This reminded my that I couldn't lie any more so I told Charlie that Alex came up to visit me and was staying in Port Angeles at this I received a what from both of them and I told Charlie that Alex wanted to surprise both of us and that is why I told him it was a friend and not Alex. That seemed to sooth Dad but not Alex so after I hung up on Charlie I told him it was a matter of time tell he found out From Jess and it was just better to come clean. At this Alex calmed down a little but he still wasn't happy because now he would have to explain his car to Charlie who would certainly want to know how he came across such an expensive ride.

After some consideration we came up with the car belongs to one of his friends back in Phoenix and they let him borrow it to come up and see me. We realized this wasn't the best idea since if dad ran the plates he would realize that the car actually belongs to Alex and hew might also stumble upon some of Alex's other toys as he refers to them. After coming up with our excuse Alex said he needed to go shoping for some party clothes since he didn't plan on going out and then we talked about how he wanted me to come see him in Vegas and set up Tickets as well as a hotel room for me during spring break. Once everything was set drove back to Forks so that I could make Dinner for both Charlie and Alex before getting ready to go out to the party.

Alex

I can't believe Bella ratted me out to dad that I was in the area but after she told me in a small town like Forks it would be impossible to keep him from realizing that he was in town with all the gossip. I finally agreed and we went back so that I could see Charlie for the first time since we turned 8 thanks to all the clubs and athletics that I was involved in I never had to come with Bella to see dad and was grateful because if there is anyone who hates the cold and rain more than Bella it is me. I never forgave Charlie for choosing his job over mom and us despite all of Charlie's praise for my accomplishments he has never once made an effort to see me in action so I feel that if he won't try why should I. This should be interesting Charlie will definitely be surprised with my appearance.

6p.m. Bella insisted on making dinner for all of us and I wasn't going to disagree I love her cooking it's one of the things I miss most about my sister and her nurturing habits. I can't help but wonder if she is happier without me constantly watching over her and scaring off all the guys that are trying to get her attention she has to feel her freedom without me constantly watching over her. Bella must have noticed my reluctance to go to Charlie's as she promised to make my favorite meal BLT's not a difficult meal but easily my favorite and one she hates do to how unhealthy it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie

Wow, I can't believe that Alex actually came up to Forks to see his sister. I haven't seen the boy since he was 8 I know he hates me I just don't know why it's not like I every did any thing to harm him or make him feel unloved. I just hope that during his visit I can convince him to give a second chance to prove that I care for him and his sister. I got nervous when my deputies told me that they saw an extremely expensive car at the school so I went by to check on Bella and her car was still their that made me nervous especially after I saw Bella's Bank account wondering what this could have to do with my daughter. When I called her she started to tell me it was a friend from Phoenix then changed her mind telling me it was in fact her brother. I don't know if this made me happier or not what is Alex doing driving an exotic car like everyone was telling me yet no one seemed to know exatly what it was. I know to create the buzz that this car has amongst the people of Forks it can't be cheap so what is Alex doing behind the wheel I know Bella said that he had expensive taste and has a $70,000 truck and what is he doing staying in Port he could stay with Bella and I? I seem to be coming up with more questions than answers I cant wait to get home.

I was pulling up to the house just after six and in the shadows I can see the faint outline of a black sports car in the shadows of the street that is what has everyone in such an uproar it doesn't look that great its defenatly not american meaning it is defenaitly not cheap how does a 17 year old get a hold of one of those it can't be his. Well it looks like its now or never time to see what Renee was complaining about being out of control for all those years I know he was a hand full I mean he got suspended or expelled from six schools in two years time and the second she threatened to send him to me he does a one eighty and stays out of trouble while excelling in athletics and making all state in everything.

As I walked into the house I was assaulted with the smell of frying bacon, damn, I wonder what is for dinner because that smell is amazing. After I hung up my gun and coat I walked into the living room to see a monster sitting in my chair watching some sort of fighting program on the teleivision damn this can't be my son he is like 6'3 and pushing 280lbs no wonder he dominates sports who in their right mind would cross him. Realizing he hadn't seen me yet I snuck into the kitchen to talk to Bella.

Bella is that your brother in the living room? Charlie

Yes dad didn't you talk to him? Bella

No he is huge I think he is actually bigger then that Cullen kid Emmett. Charlie

I don't know maybe its not like I pay attention to things like that dad I mean I grew up with him he has been nothing but caring and protective over me. Bella

Really, why has he been avoiding me? Charlie

Yes, and I'm not sure but my theory is that he is still unhappy about the divorce and how easily you let all of us go. To him it was almost as if you didn't care. Bella

What? How could he think that? I love all of you its just your mother couldn't stand it here and I couldn't take the life of big city life like your mother wanted. I tried to get you to stay with me but your mother used my hours against me to get full custody stating that my hours would be detrimental to the development of you two. Charlie

That may be but Alex also can't stand being away from the heat and the sun. Besides, you never once came to see him when he went to state and won. Once again this is just a guess but I think that since you never made an effort to see us in Phoenix he doesn't feel the need to epend and effort to get to know you either. Now do you want to go get him for dinner or are you to chicken to disturb him? Bella

No, I think I can handle that what are we having anyway? Charlie

BLT's they are Alex's favorite and I figured it would be best if he was in a good mood. Bella

Okay, sounds good but I thought you were trying to make me eat healthier? Never mind I will enjoy this while I can no questions asked. After I left the kitchen to out to the living room to get Alex for dinner I thought over what Bella had told me and it made a lot of sense as to why Alex was so hostel towards me and his utter distaste of this town. I am definatly going to have to consider this some more as it seems to possess some validity and I know that Bella doesn't like that Alex and I don't get along. I approached my son in the living room to inform him that dinner was ready and hell I think he could play professional football.

Alex (POV)

I heard Charlie come home while I was watch the Ultimate Fighter and turn around to go back to the kitchen to talk to Bella. Evidently he wasn't sure if I was infact his son wow way to go you can't even recognize your own son I guess I couldn't really blame him he hasn't seen me in a long time. I listened in on the conversation in the kitchen between Bella and Charlie and was surprised that Bella told him so much about why I didn't care for him then again Bella just wants us to get along. I thought it was hilarious though when Bella asked Charlie if he was afraid of me now that was good I will have to ask her what Charlie's face looked like after that comment? I could hear Charlie making his way out into the living room so I made like I hadn't been paying attention to what was happening in the other room and concentrated on the TV again waiting for Charlie to invite me in for dinner.

A/N should I continue or just kill the story now before I spend to much time working on this one?


	8. Chapter 8

Bella (pov)

After dinner it seemed that Alex couldn't get out of the house fast so that we could go to the party. On the drive back to Port Angeles I confronted him on his hostility to Charlie and was meet with silence. This wasn't a new tactic he uses it every time he doesn't want to discuss something that he is either upset about or is planning that he knows I would object to like his fighting or racing for that matter. When we got to his Hotel he let me have the bathroom first to get ready for the party since Charlie thought we were going to the movies and I already had a suitcase in Alex's car.

Once we arrived at the Party Alex told me under no circumstances was I allowed to drink anything that was brought to me in an open container. I made a note of his request and watched him closely as he took a glass and smelled it before he pretended to drink some and then poured it out in a plant. I thought this was odd until I saw him repeat this several times and then watched as he acted like he was drunk. So that is why he didn't want me to drink anything he knew it was spiked but why all the acting. Alex proceeded to join in the parties activities but it seemed like he was looking for someone in particular. After a half hour he came up to me and asked if I had seen any of my friends yet? I responded with a no because I had been watching him to closely to notice anyone else. I continued by asking why he was acting drunk? Alex responded by telling me that he was trying to find out who spiked the drinks and by doing so it usually gets that person to either show themselves as wanting to fight an intoxicated male and prove themselves superior or the person is doing so to rape an unsuspecting women. So that is why I wasn't allowed to drink he was still in protection mode and it seems I am not the only one he is looking out for as he has been searching for culprit the entire time we have been here.

Alice (pov)

Just before we left for the party I had a vision of us there and then everything went black as if we disappeared. This can't be good why would we disappear unless we die but I couldn't see any reason that we would die unless there were wolves there. Jasper noticed that I had tensed up due to this vision and was franticly sending calming and reassuring feeling at me to try and calm me down. There is now way we could go to the party now and I had to tell the family why this wasn't going to be a fun discussion we thought that the Wolves were extinct in the area but apparently not.

Bella (pov)

After talking to my brother I started to look around the party for anyone that I knew and I spotted Jacob with a bunch of his friends outside horsing around having a good time. Having not seen anyone from school yet I went outside to talk to Jacob and how he was enjoying the truck I turned down from my father. Once outside I noticed that Jacob and his friends were drinking the punch and had defiantly had more then enough to be drunk. I approached Jacob and asked him if it was wise for him to be drinking at the party and if his dad would be upset especially since I knew a drunk driver killed his mother and paralyzed his father. My question seemed to have hit a sour note as he said that he wasn't driving and that it was none of my business then continued to ask why it mattered if I was going to be doing the same. I immediately responded by telling him I wasn't drinking and also wasn't going to be driving since Alex has here. At the mention of Alex, Jacob and his friends perked up. This baffled me a little since most of them didn't know him with the exception of Jake who would have only heard Charlie mention him in conversation.

Jake asked what Alex looked like and I told him to look for a 6'3 man with brown curly hair having a good time inside. At this Jake so its okay for him to drink and drive but not him. Having heard the commotion outside I noticed that Alex had made his way outside and was standing between me and Jake asking if there was a problem. I tried to break up what had to be an oncoming fight between Jake and his friends with Alex realizing that he would show little or no mercy in how he handled the situation. I jumped into the conversation by telling Alex that I was merely talking to the kid who got the truck that Charlie had tried to give me. Realization dawned on his face as he gave Jake his condolences on having to drive such an antique.

Bring up the truck brought Jake out of his furious state a little as he asked what I bought in place of the truck. I told him that a got a 2010 Taurus SHO and all the boys looked at me like I was crazy. Jake asked how I could afford a brand new car. Alex jumped in and said that he gave me the funds. One of Jake's older friends asked how that was possible causing Alex to laugh at the statement. Alex looked straight into the large man's eyes (he is staring down Sam) and said it is simple when you race for a living and that my paled in comparison to his Lamborghini. Having heard my brother say this I asked him quietly if he should be mentioning this to them especially since dad would talk to Jake sooner or latter.

Alex (pov)

After Bella mentioned that telling this Jake and friends about how Bella and got our money I realized I made a mistake but no longer cared I would be legally and Adult in a few months anyway and our parent couldn't do anything about it anyway. My stare down with the biggest of Jake's friends continued as I wondered how well he could handle himself in a ring. As the big buy continued to try and intimidate me with his superior size I began to wonder if he was looking for a fight only to be brought out of my thoughts as I heard a female scream from inside the house.

Having been released from my staring contest I took off for the house to protect the girl from her mistake of having come to this party for a good time and the price that I am sure many have paid before her. Once inside I took off up the stairs to the bedrooms in search of the troubled girl. Once I was upstairs I realized that I wasn't alone and that the man I had previously been staring down outside had followed me in. Once upstairs I heard the girl scream again and kicked in the door to the room she was being held captive in to see not one but two of my sisters friends in the room the first being the blonde guy from the parking lot that was shooting daggers at me then and the girl named Jess underneath him with her clothes torn and fear in her eyes. Realization dawned on me that this was Mike's plan to get the girls here and from the way he had been staring at my sister he was hoping to do this to her as well. As the anger over whelmed me I grabbed the blonde haired blue eyed piece of garbage and threw him across the room into the wall crumbling the drywall where he collided before he fell lifelessly to the ground unconscious from the impact his head made with one of the studs in the wall.

Having witnessed my outburst the other man grabbed me to restrain me from continuing my attack on the vile piece of shit that lay ten feet from me helpless to defend himself not that it would matter even if he could. Wow who ever this is restraining me they defiantly are stronger then anyone I have fought before and they must be sick because they are burning up it is almost as if I am back in Phoenix. After a few minutes of me calming down the man released me and introduced himself as Sam Uley before taking off his shirt and offing to exposed and crying girl in the bed.

After putting on Sam's shirt I asked Jessica if she had a ride home or if I could arrange for someone to pick her up. This caused her to frown slightly and me to ask what was wrong. Her response surprised my a little as she asked why she couldn't ride with Bella and myself when we left. Not that I wouldn't have taken her home if I was going that way in actuality I couldn't take her home as my car only seated two and there is now way I would leave Bella alone at a Party. I responded to Jess by telling I couldn't take her home since my car only seated two and that their was no way I would be leaving my sister un protected with some of the creeps that I had seen walking around down stairs.

At this Sam offered to have his fiancé cousin Leah take her home that way she would be safe and would have another female to confide in if she needed. With a little coaxing from both Sam and I, Jess agreed to ride home with Leah only if I would promise to check on her again tomorrow. Being a little frustrated with how this girl had been throwing herself at me every chance she got I agreed and escorted her downstairs to the waiting goddess that was going to drive her home. The women that greeted us to take Jess home was unlike any I had ever come across I was immediately drawn to her and wanted to get to know her better before I left to continue training back at home. It seemed that I was not the only to notice this immediate attraction as Leah was wearing what I can only assume was the same grin that I was and a longing to be near each other in her eyes.

After the goddess left to take the terrified teen home the party began to thin out once people heard the sirens approaching. A frantic Bella ran in asking what was going on I told her we had to call an ambulance for the piece of shit that tried to rape her friend Jess, I didn't want to tell her it who it was but decided she needed to know in order to stay away from him incase he returned to school later on. Since I didn't know his name and didn't want her to see the seen upstairs I asked her who the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes was from her school that I met earlier in the day. Bella looked confused at first but then responded by saying Mike Newton, and asking why? Taking in a deep breath before responding and telling her it was him and under no circumstances was she allowed anywhere near this Mike Newton.

Along with the ambulance the police arrived on the scene to investigate the disturbance. The police were the first one's to enter the house and asking what had happened both Sam and I responded that we had heard a girl scream from inside the house and ran into the party and upstairs where we a second scream come from one of the bedrooms at which point I kicked in the door to find the boy attempting to rape a girl. The police asked were the culprit was and I responded by telling probably still unconscious on the floor from where I had thrown off of the girl. The officer looked at me somewhat disbelieving that that is all I did and I would have agreed had Sam not restrained me from killing the vile pig. Sam continued the story by telling the officer the girls name and telling him that he had another girl that was with him take her home. The officer asked for names, numbers and addresses where all those involved could be reached. When I gave him my Phoenix address he looked at me skeptically like it was a false address. Well, he was kind of right it was my mothers address not mine. Once the paramedics assessed that Newton was in fact unconscious and taken to the hospital for observation they told us we could go but would be in touch should they have any further questions after they heard from the Forks police and Jessica's statement as well as a doctors examination of her. Just as I was getting ready go get into my car and drive off the officer stopped me to ask if I had been drinking as well as requesting that I take a breathalyzer to ensure that I could drive. As annoying as it was I was more than happy to oblige and breathed into his tester providing him with zero's across the board thus freeing me to leave. After leaving I asked Bella if she would rather stay in Port Angeles or go home for the night. Bella's response was that she wanted to go home so that she could put dad at ease and prove that we had not been drinking. Before the drive to Forks I stopped at the hotel and grabbed an over night bag as well as my bathroom kit before facing what would have to be and irate Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie (POV)

Just as I was about to turn in for the night I got a call from the station asking if I could go over to the Stanley residence to conduct an interview on an attempted rape case and if needed escort Jessica to the hospital for an examination. This through me for a loop nothing like this ever happens in Forks maybe Port Angeles but never Forks. I agreed and quickly buttoned my shirt back up put on my belt and coat and headed out to the cruiser to drive over to the Stanley's home. As I was driving over I remembered Bella mentioning something about going to the movies with Jess and I immediately was concerned for my daughter and son wondering what happened to them. As I pulled up to the house I noticed that Leah Clearwater was just leaving and immediately stopped her to ask what was going on and if she knew anything. Leah informed me that her and some of the other kids from the res had gone to a party in Port Angeles and that they heard Jess scream inside the house, then Sam and some other guy she didn't know but was watching over Bella ran into the house to see what was happening and found a guy trying to rape Jess. I asked what the guy that Bella was with looked like and she said Tall well built and had curly brown hair.

I thanked the lord at that realizing that Alex had been keeping a close eye on his sister and for the most part staying out of trouble we were going to talk about the party later though. I thanked Leah for the information and let her go as I approached the so that I could talk to Jess. Mrs. Stanley greeted me at the door and brought me to Jess's room so that we could talk and I could find out from her what happened tonight. Once Mrs. Stanley left the room to cook her daughter some comfort food I proceeded to ask Jess is she was all right and after replied with a yes I continued by asking exactly what happened. Jess responded by telling me that she had heard about the party from Newton and agreed to go with him as long as some other students from school would go and the only one who agreed was Bella and Alex. Seeing as Bella agreed Jess figured that that would be good enough and Mike picked her up at nine and drove to the Party getting their around ten thirty and having seen Alex's car parked outside agreed that it was safe to go in. Once in Mike continued to feed her several drinks until she started to feel nauseous and he told her she should lay down upstairs for a bit. Once up stairs Mike laid her down on a bed then went back to the door and locked them in. Mike then turned around and attacked her ripping her shirt open and then ripping her bra off of her as he began roughly attacking her breasts as she screamed out for help. After her scream Mike cover her mouth as he began to undo her pants. Releasing her mouth to pull her pants down she screamed again just before the door was kicked in and Alex and another man entered the room. Jess continued by telling me that Alex grabbed Mike and threw him off of her and across the room where Mike stayed as the second man grabbed Alex to stop him from continuing his assault on Mike.

Jess proceeded to tell me that after a few seconds Alex had calmed down and was released by the other man who then offered his shirt to her so that she could cover up. After she was covered up the second man set up a ride for her to get home since Mike had driven to the party.

After Jess finished her story I asked her if Mike had got any further and if she felt she needed to go to the hospital to be checked out. Her response was no. I followed up by asking if she planned to press charges even though the state would bring the case forward anyway since she was a minor, however, if she would be involved the chances of a stricter sentence. To my surprise unlike most rape victims she was more then willing to press charges.

Once I had set up a time for Jessica to come into the station to issue her final recount of the events I left and went back to the station. At the station I called down to inform them what I got out of Jessica and get an update on what had happened at there end. They told me that it was an average party gone out of control with the exception of the attacker who was in the hospital. Hearing this I was intrigued to hear what his exact condition was. I was informed that he was suffering from a cuncusion, four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and broken arm. What the hell did Alex do all any one told me was that he threw Mike off of Jess and that was it, there is now way Mike should have that much damage from one blow. With my curiosity peeked I decided that I wanted to drive down to La Push and inspect the scene of the crime.

The crime scene didn't show much other then a slightly disheveled room with a wall that had a huge hole in it. The hole must be from where Mike made impact but it was ten feet from the bed where everyone said that he was thrown from. Jesus, what the hell is that kid been doing to get so strong and why with strength like that he would have had to be taking it easy in sports so as not to hurt the other athletes and I know he had started to participate in boxing and martial arts creating a lethal combination. I just realized wasn't he watching a fighting program. If he is participating or planning to participate there is now way I could allow that it is to dangerous and most of those guys were on steriods.

Once home I was surprised to see that the car Alex had borrowed was in the drive they must have decided to come home after the party. I must say that I was a little surprised since I knew that they mentioned that Alex was staying at a hotel in Port Angeles. Bella must have talked him in to coming home to make me feel better and he stayed to ensure her safety after the party. I must say I'm not surprised at how protective he is of his sister I can only imagine with all the attention she has been getting at school and how little she claims to have gotten in Phoenix that he had to have had something to do with this. How much trouble has this kid gotten into maybe I should find out who he borrowed that car from. I can't have my son getting involved in anything illegal. The house was quite with the exception of the snoring lump on the couch that could only be Alex.


	10. Chapter 10

Leah (POV)

I don't know who that man was that walked down the stairs at the party with Sam was but I think I finally found the one person that will make me whole since Sam left me for Emily and I became a Werewolf. I couldn't believe that I was able to separate from him so quickly since Sam imprinted he was nearly attached at the hip to Emily and that is why her face is scared the way that it is. Maybe I was able to walk away because I despise the idea of imprint simply because it takes away one's freedom of choice. Shit I really need to figure out who that man was, were he lives and why he was at the party. Why is it I can't get this man off my mind I don't even know him, does he even like me and how will the pack like the fact that they will have to deal with a second imprint and better yet the only female member of the pack. Well I have to deal with all the pictures of women that runs through all their minds it should only be fair that they deal with mine I just hope that I can maintain some control over some of the fantasies that I am already experiencing.

With what little I saw of this stranger I could tell that he worked out a lot and took amazing care of himself. I am already picturing his perfect eight pack and chiseled pectoral muscles, I bet his body looks even better then all the pack members who got theirs magically. I had just pulled up to my parents house when I heard a howl signaling that the pack wanted to communicate. Damn, I wasn't supposed to go on patrol again for two days I was hoping to use those days to learn who the mystery man(god) from the party. This is going to be interesting, because as soon as I phase everyone is going to not only now but feel the draw I now have for my own personal Adonis.

Once I phased the pack howled in complaint to my thoughts on what Sam informed everyone was my imprint based off of his experience with Emily. Now that everyone was together I was annoyed wanting to know what was up especially since I didn't have patrol for a couple of days and irritated by having everyone in my mind. Sam got down to business by mentioning that we all needed to be on the look out since tonight's patrol came across some vampire scents that didn't belong to the Cullen's. I immediately panicked wondering were my love was and whether he was safe. Sam mentioned that he thought that my love had been rather protective of Bella Chief Swan's daughter and that he believed that he might be her twin brother Alex that from what he heard from Billy Alex never comes to Washington to see Charlie. Intrigued to get to know this man I planed to track him down in the morning and spend as much time as possible. Once again I received a howl from the pack as Sam dismissed us for the night.

Alex(POV)

While I pretended to sleep waiting for Charlie to get home I was trying to find out how I could find this Leah that stole my heart simply with her presence at the party and how I would get to know her better with the little time I had left with Bella before I would return home. Despite my popularity among the girls back home my racing drive as well as training for fights has left me left me little time to pursue let along consider dating now it was all I could think of. I mean come on she was easily the most beautiful woman/goddess I had ever seen. From what I could tell she most likely lived on the reservation and knowing how much time Charlie spends there I bet he knows her parents. Now all I need to do is figure out how long I plan to stay I what my plans are in relations with this Leah.

A/N What do you think about Leah's view and where would you like this to go?


	11. Chapter 11

Alex (POV)

OI was the first one up Saturday I decided to go for a run since it was only four thirty and seeing as everyone was up till two I didn't expect anyone up for awhile. I was back home at six and decided to make breakfast for everyone before I cleaned up officially waking everyone else in the house up. I made bacon, hash browns, omelets and pancakes enough to feed ten people. Once everything was done and set up on the table I went upstairs and started the shower. I was correct in my assumption that the shower would wake everyone because I found them at my breakfast spread when I went back down to join them.

Charlie's first response was to ask if I really made everything and what time I was up. My response was yes and I was up at four thirty to go for a run. Then Bella cut in by asking why I didn't take my usual shower after the run. I responded by saying I figured the shower would wake everyone and I thought a large breakfast would make up for the early morning disruption it was sure to cause. They both said thank you as I noticed that Charlie was hording most of the bacon probably realizing that Bella was planning on reducing his red meat intake as well as improving his dietary consumption.

After I sat down I asked Charlie were he went last night before we got back and he told me he got a call about a local nearly getting raped at a party in Port Angeles that had left before getting interviewed so he had to go and conduct an interview. Crap that can't be good he already knows were we went last night. He then casually asked how the party was before it was broken up. I looked at Bella to answer this as I didn't remember anything other than stopping the near rape and my goddess Leah. Bella said that it wasn't very fun she didn't appreciate all the underage drinking and thought the music was to loud. Charlie turned to me and I said pretty much the same but added that I saw someone their of interest and wonder if he knew any Leah on the reservation. This must of worked slightly as he didn't ask about the incident yet and he said he knew one a Leah Clearwater she was the daughter of one of his best friends and he ran into her at Jessica's house last night. I proceeded to ask if he knew if she was involved with anyone and he said not anymore not since Sam left her for her cousin Emily. I both mentally thanked Sam and cursed him for leaving Leah since it meant that she was single but also that it would have devastated her to loose her loved one to her cousin.

After confirming what I was looking for Charlie then asked what I expected earlier as to what had happened to Mike and why we were at the party. I started by explaining that Jess asked Bella to go and that he thought it would be a good way to meet more people up here and I wasn't going to let her go unprotected so I went as well. After we got their I didn't see any of Bella's friends and we just wandered around until I found Bella talking to some of the Boys from La Push and arguing adamantly with one about how he shouldn't have been drinking. This interested Charlie as he turned his attention to Bella to ask who she knew and why she was so concerned. Bella proceeded to tell him it was Jake and she had started by asking him about how he was enjoying his truck until she noticed he was getting a little drunk and commented on how he should know better especially with his family history.

Charlie then went into thinking mode deciding what he was going to ask know seeing as he had two interesting topic's to pursue my incident and his best friend's delinquent son. Once Charlie had decided I was a little surprised he went with mine since I had done nothing technique illegal. Charlie started by asking if I was indeed the one that broke in and stopped Newton from attacking Jess. With no reason to lie and the police report in Port Angeles to confirm I saw no reason to lie so I replied with a yes and asking how both Jess and Newton were doing. He replied by saying that Jess was mentally distraught over what had happened and Newton would be in the hospital for some time. Oops must have used a little more muscle then I thought. Charlie once again surprised my by praising me for helping someone in need and left it at that.

After Breakfast I asked Bella what she wanted to do and she mentioned that a bunch of the other kids from school had mentioned going to the beach in La Push and she wouldn't mind going to see sand again although it would be cold and wet she could try and picture it as home. I agreed but asked if we could take her car as I didn't want my car in or on the sand because it would result in hours of additional time to maintain once I got home.

Once we got to the beach we ran into her friends who obviously talked to Jess this morning who was now under house arrest for going to the party and getting drunk. Everyone seemed surprised that we didn't get in any trouble and I knew why Charlie didn't want to risk loosing Bella so quickly and I was not his responsibility. A few of the kids were going to try and surf but couldn't since Mike wasn't their with his suburban and boards so the had set up a fire on the beach and were just going to hike around and explore the area instead. Not long after we arrived some of the boys from the party last night showed up and Jake asked if he could apologize to Bella as they walked down the beach. Shortly after they had left I noticed Leah was standing at the edge of the forest. I walked over to her and introduced myself as Alexander Steven Swan but to just call me Alex and she introduced herself as Leah Clearwater. I asked her if she would like to go out tonight and she agreed then gave me directions to her house to pick her up at six for dinner and a movie or movie then dinner I didn't really care I was going to spend time with an Angel. We then spent the rest of the talking and walking around the beach till it started to get closer to four and I reluctantly let her go so that we could both go get ready for later. I got back to the fire to find Bella ready to go home. I asked her if it would be alright if I bailed on her tonight as I made a date with Leah. She was surprised but agreed stating it would give her time to do her homework. I hurried back to Forks dropping Bella and her car off only to jump into mine and rush back to Port and my hotel to get ready for my date.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex (POV)

The date went perfectly I couldn't imagine it having gone any other way we got to know each other fairly well and I found out that she doesn't really like living on the reservation because she feels like she has no privacy. I was a little surprised but realized that the rez was smaller then forks so getting away with anything would be next to impossible thanks to gossip. I continued the conversation by asking what she planned to do after high school and were she wanted to live if it wasn't on the rez. She told me that she was done with school and really wanted to move somewhere that wouldn't remind her of her past here and was looking for some place warm and far away. I was ecstatic at this and told her she should look into the university of Arizona or Arizona State as it fit for both and we could be closer to get to know one another. I told her that I could find her a couple of different places to stay while she went to school or prepared to go to school. She surprised me by asking why I would do that I told her that I really wanted to get to know her and was even considering buying a house in Washington just so that I could get to know her better.

At that she asked me why I didn't move up with my sister to live with Charlie. I knew that I would have to answer that question sooner or latter so I told her that I really didn't feel comfortable with my father and that he wouldn't particularly care for several of my jobs. As expected this spiked her interest as most people wonder what I am referring to as jobs. I told her that they really aren't jobs but more like hobbies that pay extremely well in the form of racing and illegal fights as well as the legal fights that I am currently working on breaking into so that I can legitimize my income. Leah began to look at me for a moment realizing that I had just told her that I was essential a criminal all be it only from traffic violations and gambling she looked at me silently asking why? Looking at her I told her I started to fight for two reasons the first was to protect my sister and the second was a method for me to attract attention to myself as our mother was always consumed with Bella. I told her that it helped both myself and Bella since she wasn't particularly fond of all the attention and it gave me the attention I craved but also nearly got me sent to live with Charlie. After I was threatened with the prospect of leaving Bella all alone with our mother I stopped getting in trouble and began fighting underground making lots of money.

I told her that I started to use the money to buy an old beat up car and then began to restore it as well as up grade it so that I could drag race it. I turned to racing when no one would fight me anymore because of my perfect record and word was out that everyone I fought was being hospitalized for months to recover. Then I told her how racing was even more lucrative after people realized my car wasn't just an old pile and my victories were piling up people started to race for pinks and large amounts of money. I told her how most of the cars that I would win I would sell after I got a dealers license and would only keep those cars that I really liked or showed true promise for me to improve and race myself. I then told her how I eventually sold all but my first car which was still by far my best to buy a new Camaro, my three bikes and the grand daddy of all my Lamborghini which is now my favorite as well as the fastest car I own.

This shocked her and she asked how I was able to keep all this from my family. I told her that Bella already knows and has scolded me numerous times to stop before I get caught which is why I was trying to become a professional fighter and as for my mom not knowing it was simple I bought the dealership under another name and said I worked their installing stereos and kept my cars and bikes in storage when I wasn't using them until I finished building my house a year and a half ago when I moved it all in their. Leah was blown away by the fact that I already owned a home and it seemed that my activities did little to faze her. I know that I got ahead of myself when I asked if she would want to move down to Phoenix with me. She seemed to think it over briefly before she said she would consider it if I would give up racing completely as well as stop fighting. Had anyone else asked me I would have immediately said no but I felt that I could compromise a little. I said that I could give up illegal racing and would give up fighting after my next albeit only legitimate fight so long as she didn't tell my parents that I had already gotten my GED and would live in the same house as me but she could have her own room. Once again she seemed to consider this for a moment before agreeing.

I was ecstatic I could still race although I would most likely be doing so at weekend trials on tracks and no longer for money. I was also little peeved to give up fighting especially when your as good as I am and it pays so well just like the racing but I could look into finding a career or maybe take advantage of my athleticism and become a professional athlete like my stepfather Phil although I would more than likely make it on either a major league team or into the NFL. Damn why did I say I would go to college with her I could have just gone to a pro team open tryouts now I need to find a major and a school that I can get noticed on the field. I know both Arizona schools have been watching me since middle school when I shattered the state record for rushing and passing yards in a single season as well as racked up most QB sacks. I know both schools were disappointed when I dropped out thinking that I was giving up on school and I was at the time thank god I had the foresight to get my GED if only so that should I have had to prove that I was ready to be emancipated from both of my parents if I was forced to go live with Charlie and Bella or Renee refused to leave me alone.

Leah (POV)

Wow I really do like this man we have had a great date better then any I can remember with Sam, hell I don't even feel that void in my heart that he left when he dumped me for my cousin Emily. I was so distraught afterwards that my anger, resentment and hatred of even my own family for siding with Sam and Emily that after a few weeks I began to feel myself changing I was getting stronger and seemed to always be running a temperature. That is when I first phased into a wolf and realized that the tribal legends were true. Shortly after I changed I began to hear voices asking who the new member was and if I knew what was happening followed shortly after by Sam order everyone to stop talking so that I could introduce myself and tell them where I was at so that they could officially come greet me to the pack and explain what was happening. My outrage increased and the bitterness I held to the tribe at hearing Sam's voice as well as ordering me what to do caused me to howl out as I began to replay my memories especially the ones where he broke my heart. Initially this took everyone by surprise as I was the first female wolf in the tribe's history but it was latter determined that with everything I was going through as well as my families blood line the two combined were the reasoning.

I have spent all my time since looking for a way to break Sam's Alpha command over me forbidding me from leaving and have failed until tonight as I realized that my imprint was the only thing strong enough to break my bond to the tribe unless another Alpha would assert themselves granting me my independence. The second was until recently more likely as imprinting is a rarity and with Jacob Black in the Pack a direct descendent the position was his to take when ever he wanted but he was smart in refusing the responsibility as with me he cursed this life and was planning his own way to end his phasing to age again and live normally.

When Alex was telling me about himself I was not happy about how he spent his time it could not be safe to live in the underworld like he does making money and surely upsetting many people who if he upset the wrong person could wish him dead. I was thankful that he wasn't involved directly in organized crime although he was definitely participating I only hoped that I our bond worked both ways and I could get him to stop. He mentioned that he was working on becoming a professional fighter and thanks to Seth I have watched hours of the ultimate fighter program and was not impressed with its brutality. Judging by the fact that he is fighting on the streets my guess is this was his type of fighting. I began to formulate a plan to get him to stop knowing that it would be useless to force him as my primary goal was to make him happy but I could only hope that he would not realize this and I could get him to stop first.

My opportunity came when he realized that I was done with school and hated living here little did he know it had more to do with being a wolf then anything else but I saw my opening to leave the pack and try and clean up Alex's act. I thought briefly how to bring about my conditions and concluded to make it a condition of my moving. Yada yada yada.

With a few compromises in place we had come to an agreement he would end his street racing and fighting all together after his one and only professional match. I was not completely happy as I would be worried for that one fight and noticed that he specifically said no street/illegal racing. This meant that he was either planning on professionally pursuing or recreational racing as options either way I considered it a draw as it would be considerably safer without the manipulation of other trying to rig the winners for their own personal gain. It's bad enough as a woman I will out live my mate let along taking into consideration of the wolf genes inside of me I can live for hundreds of years. After he agreed albeit to an amended version of my conditions I was excited at the opportunity to leave and be alone with my imprint. Now all I need to know is when he was planning on leaving and how long I have to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex (POV)

I was excited when Leah agreed to move in with me this couldn't get any better unless Bella could finally find someone to be with. I just hope Leah can take my being immortal as well as she did my illegal activities. I know very little of the immortal world other than there are Werewolves, Vampires, Shape shifters and what Bella and I are which is children of a guardian Angel. I have never been able to figure out which of our parents it is and I am sure that it has to do with the fact that I refuse to be anywhere near Charlie who by the way is in the lead for consideration as having given up his immortality for mortality to be with his true love Renee. I haven't ruled out our mother simply because of her immaturity and how difficult it is for her to maintain any level of attention to detail for more then a week as well as her inability to relate to either Bella or I. I don't think Bella has come to the realization that we will both stop aging in another year or two as our abilities will fully mature and our abilities to age will effectively trap us as teenagers unless we give up that right to age with our other halves. I truly wish that I could find my other half in another immortal as I find living forever intriguing.

From the research that I have done on the potential offspring of a guardian angel is that they can only have kids once and the likely hood of them being twins is even less then that of humans. So the Fact that I am a twin has lead me to believe that each one of us possess an increased ability mine has been my physical attributes were as I believe Bella possess a more passive ability more so as a shield rather then a weapon as I might be considered. I only realized my immortality over the past couple of years as my strength and speed have increased and I had to tone down my abilities on the field so as not to draw to much attention to the fact that I wasn't human. I firs realized my abilities when a jack slipped out from under my car as I was under it, instead of being crushed by the car I caught it and held it above me until I could get out from underneath.

I will have to tell Leah of this and see how she reacts I can only hope that she will be accepting of this and not consider me crazy like most people would. I only wish that I knew how to identify the other immortals I have looked on and off for the last two years and have come up empty I only with that the book I found on half angels would have told me more about the other immortals other then their existence. Now should I tell Leah before we leave or after she has settled in and can see that I am mostly a normal person aside from my strength and desire to protect the weak when they are in danger. I think that it would be best to wait most people would never believe in anything other then what is taught in school and how mythology is only made up to explain phenomenon that at the time seemed impossible.

How will I get Leah moved its not like I can move her in the Lamborghini and I doubt she has a car that will make the trip in one piece judging by the cars I saw at her house the nicest one was a 1990 ford Taurus something I would never let into my garage. I can only hope she won't mind if I fly home and get my truck and trailer to come back up and get her and what ever she plans on moving with her.

Realizing that things were moving fast I decided to ask when she would like to move. I was shock when she told me as soon as possible. I was only to thrilled by the answer but expected she would want time with her family so that she could brace them for her departure and say good by. I was happy with her answer and asked her how long it would take to pack and how much she planned on bringing so that I could figure out what would be needed to get everything set. Surely she can't be anything like my sister who is capable of moving with only a couple of suitcases and that is all. From what I have been told and by what Renee packed when she left for Florida I was assuming something like five shoe bags, six duffle bags of clothes and then garment bags full of dresses and such. Leah once again surprised me by telling me she could be ready at the end of the week and it would be no more then a trunk full. Obviously she didn't mean the trunk of the Lamborghini that can barely hold a toiletries bag. But this was good I could fly home Monday get the truck and the flatbed trailer for the car and be back by Wednesday to spend a few days with her and her family as well as Bella the only family I cared about before we would leave for Phoenix. She agreed to the plan and as I dropped her off at home she asked me to come in and meet her family. I was a little surprised when I meet her younger brother who was just as big as all the other guys I meet at the Party and he seemed to tower over his father and mother leaving me to wonder where he and his sister get they're height and size from because it wasn't inherited. Her family seemed nice and were eager to meet me as Seth had told me I was all that she had talked about since the party and he was curious if I would wrestle with him to see who was stronger. I told him it wouldn't be a good idea for me to leave such a negative impression of myself to the family if their first impression of me was fighting and that I would consider it some other time.

After leaving the Clearwater's I made a call to Bella to inform her that I needed her to drop me off at the airport so that I could fly home and drive back with my truck. This baffled her a little until I told her that I thought I was in love and that I needed to get a larger vehicle so that I could move my love and car back home with me. Bella was a little surprised at first seeing as like her I had never shown any interest in a girlfriend and here I was moving one in with me after one date and only knowing her for less then two days. Then again this is to be expected from me I rarely plan anything and act on impulse where as she is meticulous and only acts after careful consideration. I left my car at Charlie's were it should be safe for a couple of days in Forks as I boarded the plain home my mind was once again consumed with the goddess that would be moving in with me in a few short days.

Bella (POV)

Wow, I know that my brother generally acts without thinking but I thought after his careful planning to stay in Phoenix that he turned over a lease on life and was finally going to grow up but no he is back to flying by the seat of his pants. I wish Leah all the luck in the world with my brother as I know he can be extremely difficult to live with, what with all his protectiveness as well as the double standards that he lives by risking his own life just to get an adrenaline rush. This is the fastest I have seen him react to anyone since the first guy that picked on me right before he beat the kid to a bloody pulp. This girl Leah must be really something for him to risk his freedom and our parents realizing that he is not in school anymore let alone any of the other activities he has been into over the last few years. Maybe I should get to know this girl and inform her what she is getting herself into before Alex gets back so that she isn't jumping into something that she isn't ready for.

After I dropped my brother off at the airport I drove by the rez and found the Clearwater residence with some help from Charlie and my cell phone. Once I got their I started to second guess my decision but went ahead anyway. I walked up to the door and knocked and was greeted by what I can only assume was Leah's father Harry my dad's good fishing buddy. I asked if I could talk to Leah for a bit and was rewarded with an invitation in and was shortly meet by what I can only describe as an overly excited young woman that had found out she had won the lottery or was getting to meet Brad Pitt. I asked if we could talk somewhere private. Leah recommended that we go for a walk on the beach away from prying ears.

I was thankful that she understood my desire for privacy but curious as to why it seemed that she was aware of what I was their to talk about. Once we made it to the beach Leah blurted out that Alex had indeed told her about what it was he did for money and that she was okay with it but told me that she asked him to stop as she was worried that he might upset the wrong people and they would come after and kill him. Damn this girl thinks a little like me because I had been telling Alex this for some time now and was truly wondering if he had a death wish of sorts and that's why he was always risking his life with his stupid activities. She also told me that she got him to agree to quite illegal racing as well as fighting altogether, however she thought he was hiding something as he didn't say racing completely only illegal but felt that it was a substantial enough of a win for now and she would work on more if it became a problem. This confused me a little as my brother was just as stubborn as I was at times and for him to do this with out a fight was unheard of either he felt that he could hide it or he really was in love and wanted to do this to make her happy. I can only hope that this last as this woman seems to have an effect on my brother that no other individual has ever had before first he was honest with her and told her most of his secrets at least all the ones I knew of anyway and he was going to give up violence for her and was even going to go to college with her. To say that I was jealous would be an understatement as I had tried numerous times to convince my brother to pursue his education more seriously as it was he always only did enough to pass. I was always curious how he managed to maintain a perfect C average of which teachers would always say was 75% in all his classes if he wasn't doing it intentionally so as to hide yet flaunt his intelligence all at the same time. In all the years that I lived with my brother I never once saw him open a text book or do homework which would explain the grade to a certain extent as most of his classes homework accounted for 25% of the grade and he would always help me with some of my more difficult advance classes if I was struggling yet he never took them himself despite the fact that he made it look easy when he showed me the short cuts. She even told me that he went to the trouble of getting his GED as a back up so as not to have to move with either our mom or dad, this was once again an example of my brother's not only intelligence as wells as him planning ahead in order to ensure that he got what he wanted.

My talk with Leah went surprisingly well and I defiantly approved of her dating my brother. The two of us got along even better then expected as we both were concerned for Alex's safety and were simply interested in him not only being happy but doing something good for others.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward (POV)

I got a call from Alice telling me I had to be back on Monday and that the family safety of others depended on it. I was only too happy to be getting out of Alaska and away from Tanya god that woman is insufferable in her pursuit of me I seriously have lost count of how many times I have turned her down over the last century. My drive home was no were near as fast as my departure as I was aware that I was going back to the silent mind that plagued my every moment as well as the mind being home to the sweetest blood I have ever smelt calling me to drain every last drop. I was in no hurry to get back to this torture but if my family needed my I would be back and Alice would let me know if I wasn't moving fast enough.

Alice (POV)

Dear lord what is taking Edward so long to get back if only he knew that after he left I had a vision of the new girl being his mate. As he left he said something about his gift being useless against the new girl and that her blood was calling to him begging him to drink more so then if he had tried to starve himself for a month and came across a person with an open cut. I found that hard to believe but knowing Edward and his control which was only second to Carlisle or maybe Rose who have yet to drink human blood or have only tasted enough to grant the recipient enough venom to allow the change for him to say that was a lot. I only wish he would hurry up I really need him to get back here so that I can find out why I can't see our futures even though I still see Edward and Bella together but any time I try and see how Alex fits in everything goes blank as does Bella on several occasions. I have never seen a person as clearly as I do Bella and then have her get so blurry when ever her brother is concerned. I fear that her brother is some sort of threat and I want to know if Edward can read him or if like his sister he is immune. I just got my second vision of him and he was on a plain to Phoenix then he disappears again shortly after that. I also can't see anything to do with Bella right now. Damn this is so confusing I know from my visions that Bella and Edward are meant to be yet I can't figure out when and where it will happen and somehow her brother is responsible for these difficulties in my visions of the future.

I am only happy that Edward is taking his time getting it back it is giving me an opportunity to figure out why I am unable to see Bella or her Brother at times and why our futures disappear occasionally. As of now the only thing I can think of that we have discovered that can make my visions disappear are the mutts from La Push but how its not like they have any female dogs from what I was told they are always the boys. This is more confusing then any thing even more so then not having any human memories and my change. This past week I have noticed that Bella is somehow different from the other students as she neither lust after us or fears us like everyone else. Jasper has told me that she is simply curious as to why we keep to our selves. How can these two be so important to our family yet so difficult for me to see. I can only hope that once Edward gets home he will shed some light on why these two are so comfortable around us and don't show any of the normal signs that all the other humans show towards us.


	15. Chapter 15

Leah (POV)

My talk with Bella went really well I was surprised when she showed up and asked to talk to me privately. I considered that she was planning to tell me about her brother and warn me that he tended to flirt with the wrong side of the law. I was touched that she was willing to warn me of the danger that her brother represents especially since we don't even know each other. It was also obvious that she cares deeply for her brother and only wishes for his safety and happiness. I could only pray that my family was the same. My parents had meet Alex and seemed to approve however, they did not yet know that I would be leaving at the end of the week and I can't imagine them or the Pack taking this well. As far back as any of us know a member has never left from all the stories we find our mates and stay with the tribe to grow old and die but none have ever abandoned the tribe. I really need to refrain from phasing I can't have the pack knowing they will try and stop me I will do it without telling them which means I can't tell my parents till I am already set to leave.

I only wish that I could tell my parents I love them and know that they would understand why I need to get away but they could tell Sam and I can't risk him trying to give me an alpha command to stay. This week will be hell I can't wait to get out of here so that I can act normally again and enjoy freedom away from the pack with the man who has stolen my heart. I know from the conversation with Alex that he has a love for all things expensive and I can only imagine what his home would be like. Seeing as he drove his sister's car for our date I have yet to see his car that he brought up with him but seeing as he said it was now his fastest car I can only imagine what it would do to the pack as they would undoubtedly drool all over themselves. I wonder if I can run faster then the car or if it was truly faster then I was in wolf form. Damn I have spent to much time around the guys now my competitiveness is coming out. I guess I should start to pack my things but I will need to be discrete about it I don't want anyone to find out before we leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella (BOV) Monday

School yay, not really after the party I am sure everyone is going to bombard me with questions and after finally getting some of the new kid attention to die down Friday I will be the center of attention again. I can only hope that people will pay more attention to Jess as she was the actual person involved and will actually provide people with answers but when she runs out they will come to me asking more. If only I could tell them I had none witch I don't but that has never worked and with Alex's car in the drive it is unlikely that they will believe that he is gone.

Damn rain and cold I can't believe it is actually raining it is fucking cold enough to snow but no it has to rain and freeze. For the clumsiest person in the world this will not end well for me. When I pulled into the school lot I noticed that the shinny Volvo was back and that the Jeep and BMW were gone. I guess this means that Edward is back. Maybe I will finally get some answers as to why he hates me. In all my life I have never meet someone who has hated me as much as he did when I sat by him in Biology a week ago. I am going to start by asking why his family comes in one car when he is here and two when he leaves it would make more sense that with him back they take two cars and only one when it is four of them five people in that small car when they have that enormous Jeep how can they be comfortable. This family doesn't make sense first you have the fact that despite being adopted they all have the same eyes and are inhumanly beautiful but the ones that they claim are actual siblings look completely different as if they are from different people. This is were Alex would tell me I am overanalyzing things and that I need to follow what my instincts are telling me and allow my brain to follow but I have always lead with my brain it has never failed me.

Classes were once again boring allowing my brain to wander as I continued to dissect the Cullen's and wondered how long Alex was going to stay before taking Leah to Phoenix with him. I really wish this school had more advance placement courses so that I might actually learn something because I already covered all this material back in Phoenix last year as a Sophomore. Lunch came and I sat with Jess and her friends and as expected they turned to me for answers as Jess had already spilled all that she knew. It started with everyone asking how much I drank or Alex. I responded that I didn't drink because I was curious to see how my brother reacted when he partied as I knew he had done a lot of back home and that he only was acting as if he had been drinking and refrained from drinking as he trust no one to drive his car and he never drives under the influence. This surprised Jess because she thought we were going because we partied all the time back home. I then tried to change the conversation by asking if someone had upset the Cullen's as they were all staring at us and Edward looked pissed.

My table said their was nothing new about that as they always looked upset or out of place and for Edward he never looked happy. Well that was a bust but maybe if I bring up his absence and the families driving tendencies. The group seemed to ponder my earlier observation how it would seem odd that as a group of five they road in the smallest of their cars and as four they took two larger ones. My observation worked as the table began to analyze the Cullen's behavior more closely. I am glad that worked otherwise I would have been forced to use one of my closer observations that could have lead to the table asking about my particular interest in the Cullen's. For some odd reason it seemed like the glares from the other table had fixated on myself as if the Cullen's could hear our conversation and they had something that they were hiding.

Once lunch was over I went to Biology as usual waiting in the seat next to mine that was empty for the last week was Edward. I noticed that he had that pained look from last week before his disappearance but his eyes that had been black were topaz like the rest of his families. After I sat down I was surprised when Edward introduced himself and was the first person to call me by my preferred first name. Seeing as he is not in any of my other classes and doesn't talk to anyone else in the school it is extremely odd that he would know to call me Bella rather than Isabella as my dad and all the teachers have seen fit to refer to me as. I also know that he doesn't talk to any of the other students so unless he has eavesdropped on them talking about me how would he know. Not wanting to loose the opportunity to continue talking I ignored this to save for further evaluation. I responded with my own hello as we continued a normal conversation about weather and my arrival.

After school I was walking to my car I knew my brother would be back sometime tonight I walked to my car noting that it was getting even colder and the rain would freeze soon creating a sheet of ice on the roads and sidewalks making travel at least for me impossible to do safely. Putting aside my fears for the coming day I started to recap on the day's events first their was the return of Edward, second was lunch and how they continued to stare at my table like they could hear the conversation, third Edward actually talking to me in class, and third how I somehow was drawn to them.

The next morning as I predicted it was icy and Alex insisted that since he was here he drive me in the truck as he felt it would be safer. That is funny but I didn't argue knowing I knew little about cars he could feed me a bunch of lies and I would never know the difference. My brother the professional liar he was getting so good at it that even when I knew that he was lying I couldn't tell anymore, I guess practice makes perfect. When Alex went to drop me off at school everyone again stared at the new truck probably wondering how a new student could show up and them not know and with the tint that my brother has on all the windows no one would know until I got out. Once again I noticed the Cullen's standing by the silver Volvo but also the Jeep was back. This is weird either they could hear the conversation yesterday at lunch or they can read minds why else would they change their normal activity so quickly.

Alex immediately noticed the two new cars and how they stood out in the parking lot as compared to the rest of the student body as well as the teachers vehicles that weren't much better then the students only slightly newer. As I went to get out of the truck I remembered that it would be icy and looked over at my brother to ask how I was going to get out without killing myself only to see that he was already out and walking around to help me out and prevent me from falling on my a**. Just as my feet touched the ground I could hear the squealing of tires coming at us. When I looked up I could see Tyler's van heading right for us sideways on the ice and no possibility of stopping. Panicking I froze believing that this was the end, however, Alex remained calm as he grabbed hold of me and threw me into the bed of the truck. I immediately began to worry that this would be the end of my brother only to see a white flash disappear with my brother followed by the loud crunch of metal hitting metal. The truck barely moved from the impact where as the van stopped then rocked in the other direction as it tipped over to land on its side.

Once the van had come to rest I started to look for Alex and found him in standing at the back of the truck with Edward. What, how is that possible he was on the other side of the parking lot how could he have gotten over here so fast. The initial concern started with everyone looking to me and Alex as we should have been crushed by the van but as people saw me sticking my head out from the back of the truck and Alex standing at the rear everyone turned to the van to see if Tyler was alright. I the distance I could hear the police sirens approaching as well as an ambulance. I once again looked around the parking lot and noticed that the rest of the Cullen's still stood glaring in our direction by their cars as Edward seemed to have a pained look on his face as if he were in trouble for doing something. I still don't know how he got to the truck so fast I know I saw him with is siblings as I was getting out of the truck.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella Pov

Once the police and ambulance the police pushed everyone away from the accident scene and Charlie seemed to be glaring at Alex almost as if he was asking why he wasn't in school in Phoenix. Some of the deputies began taking statements from the witnesses while Tyler was taken to the hospital for treatment. I was grateful that their was distance between the two of us because as he was removed from the vehicle I noticed that he seemed to be covered in blood. I immediately turned away and closed my eyes to avoid puking or fainting like I normally do at the site of blood. I started to listen to what it was that Alex was talking to Edward about and what it was that Edward could have said to piss Alex off as I could practically feel the irritation rolling off of him. Edward seemed to be holding his own as most people who have witnessed my brother in this kind of mood have either ran for their lives or been hospitalized after he beat them into unconciousnous, however with all the cops present I am guessing that he was doing his best not to get himself arrested for assault.

Alex Pov

I can't believe that this asshole has the nerve to tell me I need to go to the hospital claming that I hit my head and might have a concussion. On top of this he is telling me that he wasn't on the other side of the lot and was in fact standing at the front of my truck walking over to greet my sister and I. Like hell I saw the look of contempt and superiority that he and his family had as we drove into the lot. I also noticed the damage that the van had done to my truck which was making it even more difficult to maintain composure and not rip someone to pieces. As if everyone was working against me the medics seemed to believe mister superiority over myself and insisted that Bella and I go to the hospital to be checked up as Edward had also convinced them that she might have hit her head when I through her into the back to keep her from being crushed.

Damn this is going to suck I can't stand hospitals and I know for a fact that Bella hates them even more then myself with her inability to control herself around blood. I know thanks to or genetics that we have some advanced senses as we both have considerably better than average sight, smell, taste and at least in my case reflexes. Charlie seemed to agree with the idiot as if not realizing that I was perfectly fine and defiantly overlooked Bella's look of terror as she realized their was no way out of the trip. Charlie continued to make it worse when he insisted on driving us even after my protests of being fine and insistence that I was not going to leave my truck which was definitely going to be replaced either later today or tomorrow at the latest while fixable and completely dependable I never drive vehicles that have damage and refuse to trust anyone to repair it to my standards or match the paint as I had custom painted the truck my self with a homed blend of paint and clear coat that I have yet to see duplicated.

In order to speed things up I finally agreed to go to the hospital but riding in the ambulance was out of the question for both Bella and I. With a stroke of luck Charlie agreed to my condition while I pulled out my phone to call my insurance company to get the paper work started on the replacement for my truck. I also knew finding one exactly like mine would be difficult and that I might have to drive to Seattle for a dealership. Lucky for me I still had some of the numbers of dealers in the area programmed into my phone and called one to get them started on the search for a replacement. Charlie seemed to be glaring at me in the mirror as if irritated by my lack of concern for my sibling as I was casually discussing what I was looking for with the dealer on what type of truck I wanted and the options that I was looking for. Unfortunately La Push's Dealership didn't have anything remotely close to what I was looking for and I told them to find me the closest one in any color so long as it had all available options. When we arrived at the hospital the dealer told me they had one in Seattle and what dealership I thanked him for his assistance before hanging up and facing an irate looking Charlie.

As I walked into the hospital Charlie began his rant on how disrespectful it was of me to be concerning myself with my truck rather then my sister as well as asking what it was I was doing up here rather then attending school at the academy like I was supposed to. I response I told him that I was here because I was going on a college visit to Oregon to check out the campus and atheltic program as I deemed it the only worth while program in the area. This wasn't one of my best lies but I couldn't say I was going to one of the local schools as I know I would get a full scholarship none of them would truly allow me to show off my skills or dominace over the opponents as they typically had average athletes. Not truly believing my lie Charlie accepted it for now and we proceeded into the hospital. Once in the hospital we were greeted by a rather young looking blonde doctor that possessed the same golden eyes that I noticed dickhead had at the school.

sorry it took so long this probably isn't a finished chapter but I thought I would load it anyway now that I am feeling creative again. will take time to read story again then start back up soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex

After the bogus trip to the hospital and several extremely unnecessary tests we were released and taken back to Charlie's. After hearing from my insurance called back saying that the additional insurance that I pay to guarantee my cars and their replacement from accidents had already bought my truck off of me and that they transferred the money for a new truck into my account for the new truck. With my wheels taken care of I asked Bella if she would drive me to the dealership in Seattle to get my new truck. As we drove to Seattle I asked my sister if she really wanted to stay with Dad and reminded her that she could stay with me if she wanted to finish in Phoenix or if she preferred I would go so far as buying her a place of her own in forks if she wanted.

As I expected Bella declined both my offers for a new house or moving back. My only guess is she either really wants to get to know Dad or she has finally made some friends and doesn't want to leave yet. I relented and reminded her that should she ever need me I was only a phone call away. After collecting my new ride which was my absolute least favorite color white I relented as it would only be that color until I could get home and fix it up right. After the day I had I decided I needed to cool off and the only way I have found to calm myself was by being around Leah as for some reason she is the first person who as been able to curb my temper other then Bella on occasion.

Edward

Man I can't believe the day I had first I decide to tempt fait by going back to school with my siblings were I know I will be sitting next to the most tempting blood I have ever been around and second the only mind that is silent to me. When we got to school it seemed everyone was talking about how Mike was arrested and how the new girl was present and her brother stopped the near rape and hospitalized Mike with extreme ease. I finally got a hint at what my sister was thinking as she overheard some of the talk about the party and was interrupted with a vision of Tyler's van loosing control and crashing into a tricked out truck that contained Bella and I'm guessing Alex as his mind was occupied with plans for the day and how he was going to avoid Chief Swan and the deputies seeing as his last visit they knew he was in town almost immediately. To my surprise it didn't seem like Alice's vision would come true as I didn't see why Alex would be on the passenger side of the car. I was proven wrong as Alex apparently got out to help his sister out of the truck followed by the screeching tires of Tyler's van as he was loosing control and heading straight for them as Bella was getting out.

Without even thinking I sprang to act but before I could reach the truck Alex had already ensured Bella's safety so I tackled and got him out of the way. My reward was listening to how Alex wanted to kick my ass and what he was going to do about the truck or explain to Charlie why he wasn't at school in Arizona. As both the cops and ambulance arrived I decided that since Alex had obviously noticed that I was on the opposite side of the lot I would try and discredit him by sending to the hospital to check for a concussion this only seemed to piss him off as he began to plan out how he was going to beat me for suggesting he was injured. As the paramedics helped Tyler out of the Van I caught a whiff of the blood as did Alex which I found hard to believe seeing as he is a mortal. The sight and smell seemed to cause some distress for Bella as well as she turned away and started to hyperventilate as if mortals could smell blood.

Leah

Ever since Alex left I have been going through my room and packing anything and everything I want to take with me to get out of this place. So far I have been lucky to keep my parents out of the loop and since I haven't had to go on patrol yet none of the pack is aware yet. Just one more patrol and I am out of here I will load everything I am taking tomorrow and as soon as I finish my patrol I am gone. All I have to do is tell Sam I am leaving and leave a note for my parents that I won't be coming home and I am out of here to start anew in Phoenix.

I just finished packing my summer clothes because that is about all I will need after the move when I heard a knock at the door. Wow Alex wasn't kidding when he said he likes to drive fast and that he can make a two day trip in one as he was already here. I was a little surprised because he said he wouldn't be by until tomorrow to pack everything I wanted into His trailer before he loaded his car and we would leave.

My surprise was even more evident when I saw that the truck in the drive had a Seattle dealership plate on the front. Alex explained that he got in early this morning and decided to drop Bella off at school this morning before he went back to the house to get a few hours of shout eye and then picking her back up after school. He said that he planned on waiting until tonight to see me so that we could coordinate our schedule for my loading up to leave so that we wouldn't have to deal with our parents interrupting either of us as he figured that while my parents were at work would be the best time that way I would be gone before they got off work and we could already be on the road out of the state to spend the rest of our lives together and if my plans worked out I would stop phasing so that the two of us would grow old together. He said the plan was ruined as when he dropped his sister off some idiot in a van crashed into his truck causing the police to show up and Charlie to know that he was in town again and question him as to why he wasn't in school. He told me that he told his dad he came back up to visit Oregon as one of his potential schools and surprisingly Charlie left it at that with the exception of the hard looks he got as they drove to the hospital where he was on the phone with both his insurance agent and a dealership to get his truck replaced. I was a little surprised that he would be so callus but he told me Bella was fine as he had thrown her back into the cab before impact and some ass hole as he called him tackled him out of the way before he could jump into the bed of the truck and avoid being squished.

Alex went on to explain that he was further pissed off as he was forced to go to the hospital to get checked out by not only the Ass hole as well as the paramedics and Charlie as well despite his assurance that he was fine and if anyone needed to go it would be his supposed hero who somehow believed that he knew as much as a doctor. Then he proceeded to describe the eldest Cullen as the Ass hole and his doctor who he claimed ran entirely to many test as the leader of the Cullen Clan.

I was a little surprised that the Cullen's would risk exposure like that but I was also internally grateful for the interference as it ensured that my love was safe all though I could tell he wanted to break something and he would love it if it was either the Doctor or his son for forcing him to go to the hospital and running all the test to only prove that he was right and that he was fine.

After Alex was done venting his frustration he asked if their was anything he could do to help me and thanked me for listening as it helped him calm down enough that he no longer needed to destroy something or someone like he did Friday night except this time he wanted to do more then through someone across a room and watch them fall to the ground. Alex then told me that it was my presence and acceptance that allowed him to calm down enough to refrain from going out and finding a fight in Seattle and that simply being around me was the greatest feeling he has ever experienced and that an extremely distant second was his first fight against an unbeaten fighter that had a record of over thirty fights followed closely by the first time he broke the 200mph mark in a race at 17.

After Alex was thoroughly calmed we loaded up the clothes that I planned to bring up in the back seat of the truck as he didn't have the trailer with him and I didn't have that many clothes to pack as I had ruined a good chunk of my clothes when I started to phase. After that Alex decided that he would take me out to eat before I had to report in for patrol and he would call it a night at one of the local hotels before he would go pick up the trailer and car and pick me up and what ever else needed packed in the morning before we bailed and I would be free of the pack and with my true love.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam

I had decided to take Patrol tonight with Leah instead of Jake as it would be easier for me to finally talk to my former love and a fellow pack mate who has imprinted. I was the first of us to phase and I quickly dismissed the rest of the pack for the night as I didn't want them to hear the conversation I planned on having with Leah later. It wasn't to much longer and I heard Leah enter my mind as she joined me in patrol. I was not surprised that she was once again thinking of Alex as I have similar issues with Emily but what surprised me is that he was already back in Washington after only leaving around a day ago and this time I caught some of her thoughts about getting away from the pack and being free of the rez. About a year ago this would have surprised me as the two of us planned on being together forever and growing old on the rez however after I broke her heart I realized that those plans were more mine as I realized what she truly loved wasn't apart of the rez and would never be. That realization combined with my imprinting on Emily pushed me to see that all our plans were mine and mine alone as I really didn't know who Leah was either that or when I broke her heart she pushed herself to follow a path that would completely clash with her old ones.

Leah almost immediately realized that Jake wasn't with her and it was me joining her for patrol and I started to sense her panic as she feared I would order her to remain using my status as the current Alpha as I hoped Jake would eventually go up and fill the role he was destined to. Not knowing Leah's reasoning for panicking I started by explaining I thought it would be better for the pack if I joined her instead as I was sure she would be in deep thought about her imprint and didn't want to subject anyone else to what I knew I had done to many of them on several occasions from her point of view.

Leah

After dinner with Alex I was dreading our time apart as I knew that tonight my plans would be made know to at least one other pack member if not three as we are typically set up in groups of two and aren't allowed to dismiss the others until our replacements report. In order to forget my current plans in order to try and buy some time in the morning I decided to focus on Alex and how I was surprised how quickly he made it back up as a means to sidetrack Jack and his obsession with cars and I knew he would love to get a closer look at Alex's car or for that matter his new Truck as it seems to have anything and everything you could think to put into a truck and some I would never have imagined like the computer system printer making it a mobile office as well as heated and air-conditioned seats.

My plan was for not as instead of Jake or any of the other pack the only mind that register was that of Sam and I knew he could potential stall or ruin my plans to be free from the pack as well as the rez were it seems everything that I love gets ruined. My surprise was interrupted as Sam was remembering some of the same that I was and how we thought that we would have been perfect together and was trying to determine if it was his breaking my heart that changed me or if he had ever truly known me. With this knowledge I steeled myself for what was to come as I prepared to inform Sam of my plan to be with my love as well as free myself from the pack to go live with Alex in Arizona to pursue higher education and potentially a future career in Law or politics both of which with Alex's illegal hobbies would make that difficult but will be possible after he cleans up his act and pursues a legal means of survival which he has already started as he owns several properties and is renting them out.

Sam immediately recognized my panicky thoughts and did something I never thought possible and instead of demanding I stay with his position as Alpha and trying to force me to stay and be miserable he was going to let me go. I was both confused and surprised as he knew the strength of the imprint bond as well and that it would be just as likely that Alex would have moved to be with me, however, he went on to explain that he knew doing so would only upset us both as neither wanted to remain and a happy pack was better then an upset or divided one. The only down side to come of this however was that he did use his Alpha position to demand I inform my parents personally rather then threw the letter I was planning on using as he believed they would understand my need to grow up and be on my own.

Alex

With just two months to go until my fight in Vegas I can't help but think how much training I have missed out over the last few days as my life seemingly changed and all my priorities now revolve around my bronzed Goddess. I know a few days lost shouldn't really cause much of an effect but I can't help but wonder how I will ever focus with Leah around me when I can barely focus long enough to finish about half of one of my regular training regiments let alone what I was planning to use for this fight as it was to be my first professional appearance. On top of all my concerns about I keep getting this feeling that their was something off about the guy from Bella's school who supposedly saved me this morning because something was definitely not right as I couldn't cross the parking lot as fast as he did, well yet anyway. As sleep began to consume my by Phone rang with the most annoying tone I could think of at the time I was programming it indicating that Charlie was trying to get a hold of me probably wondering were I was or why I hadn't come to house yet. Deciding it would be easier to answer then ignore it and deal with him bombarding me with questions later as he would try to play the role of a concerned father.. As expected the first words out of his mouth were Where are you, rather then a hello or how are you followed with a more polite where are you it sounded as if he was on the verge of loosing his temper which I am sure would be a first as he was accustomed to being in control and I contradicted that belief. My response was I was to tired to drive back and stopped a hotel for some rest and would be bye in the morning to say goodbye to Bella Before I would head home.

I was surprised when he finally called me on several of my lies as apparently he called the Academy in Arizona I was supposed to be attending and confirmed that I never showed up as well how he knew that I had been with Leah earlier and that the nearest hotel would have been technically further from the house after I dropped her off then his house. This lead him to inform me that he was going to contact Renee and tell her that I lied to her and demand that he be awarded custody temporarily so that he could see to it that I would finish school in Forks. This is were I thanked the heavens for my forethoughts as I knew eventually one of my parents would realize that I had not been attending school although I hoped it wouldn't happen until my senior year as they would have been inquiring about graduation and colleges. Thanks to my planning and excellent Lawyer I was not only able to graduate but had the necessary papers to prove my emancipation using my father's complete lack of participation in my life as well as my mothers abandonment even though I was pushed her to leave believing I was going to a private school to my advantage to keep them out of the court as well and avoid them being notified until I deemed it necessary and now was the that time. My response was that he could try but he would want to go to the station first thing in the morning as their would be some important documents that he needed to see being faxed to him pertaining to me. Before he could respond I hung up to take a nap as I would be going by the house around three and was grateful for once that the dealership made a mistake in the truck I got and it was a Gas engine rather then the Diesel that I prefer in a towing vehicle. With the quitter engine I could quickly connect to the trailer as I had already loaded the car yesterday and make for the hotel before Charlie even realizes that he won't be able to stop me and as a result I most likely wouldn't get to say good bye to Bella. Before sleep found me I sent Bella a txt telling her I would most likely not see her before leaving as Charlie discovered I was no longer in school and was going to try and force me to stay so I would be sneaking by later to collect my car so that I could leave without a confrontation.


	20. Chapter 20

Alex

At three I collected my car and trailer without anyone noticing and was back at the hotel to get another couple hours of rest before I would leave with Leah in the morning to start my life anew with at least a few less secrets to keep in my family. By morning my father and mother I am sure would be made aware of the fact that I had myself emancipated and that I was technically already a high school graduate. Finally with nearly all that out of the way I could begin to focus on training myself for my fight I only have a couple of months left to prepare myself and with this being my one and only fight I have determined that I would decimate my opponent to the point where no other fighters would be willing to step in the ring with me as the love of my life has asked that I find safer employment as she doesn't want to loose me before she gets the chance to know me. While I believe this to be overkill she did bring up the fact that I am young and that if I spent my life fighting I could end up like Ali or with some other form of permanent damage.

After getting the last few hours of rest that I planned on getting before I would be home I had double checked and everything was packed and in the truck ready for whenever Leah was ready and any last minute additions she thought to bring. I knew my father would be at the station by now and he would be checking the validity of the documents that were sent to the station early this morning as I was sure he wouldn't believe them since I had hide so much information from him already. As I pulled up to the reservation I was greeted by a sight I hadn't expected my father's cruiser was parked in front of the Clearwater's and Leah was standing outside with her parents. While this was unexpected as I had figured he would be stuck at work in paperwork for the morning I figured Leah might end up telling her parents as they at least talked to each other unlike me and my parents. Harry's face told me everything they weren't happy about her decision and my guess is that in their hopes to keep Leah close the called my father in hopes that I would move in with him. To bad for them they just sealed the deal I could have been convinced to stay in the area but I would have bought a house of our own away from my absentee father with the stipulation that he not be told of my presence in the area. Today I would be leaving the area not coming back for a considerable amount of time or a major family emergency.

After I parked the truck my father got out of his cruiser and walked up to me clearly angry my guess is he read the paperwork and realized how I got emancipated. The grin on my face could have only been described as a shit eating grin, which only served to further infuriate Charlie. Adding fuel to the fire I started by using his name when I asked if their was a problem as I knew he hated being called that by either Bella or I as it would remind him that he wasn't present in our lives growing up or serve at least in my case that I didn't look up to him as a father. Charlie started by asking why I went through with the paperwork and I responded with Bella's was right our mother was happy and needed to get away from us and I wasn't going to stop that combine that with the fact that I despised how he chose to live since our departure in his life I was willing to do anything to remain at home in Phoenix. Then he asked how I could prove that I could maintain an income as a seventeen year old who wouldn't be allowed to work enough hours especially without getting an education. My response floored him as I told him the shop that I knew Bella said I worked at was in fact owned by me as well as owning three used car dealerships in the area and I stopped at that as it would easily prove that I was more then capable of caring for myself.

While this was happening I had kept an eye on the Clearwater's to gage how well they took in this information as it is extremely rare that anyone my age owns anything especially a car dealership let alone three. Surprise was evident as they processed this but nothing else it was as if they were gauging me to see how I acted and if I was mature enough to care for their daughter. Why would her parents be observing me instead of arguing and demanding that she remain at home with them like most parents would do when their daughter was planning to move in with someone they barely know. While I was intrigued by this development as it meant that they were at least considering letting Leah leave. My musing was disturbed once again as Charlie mentioned that my paperwork would be void if I was still living at Renee's home because she technically would have been supporting me by providing housing. This was probably his ace in the hole and I am sure what he hoped was his victory run. The smug smile on my face told him otherwise as I informed him that I hadn't spent a night under Renee's roof since I dropped her and Phil off at the Airport as my own house construction was complete and paid for meaning that loans or any other flaws to potential ownership were taken care of and that I didn't need to worry about a landlord or being evicted. Charlie looked completely defeated as he was realizing that I had thoroughly planned this out and was more then prepared to defend my stance as well as remain independent from both parents.

Realizing that Charlie was going to continue to try and bring up more flimsy reasoning to protest my return to Phoenix or my ability to care for my self as I was sure he had yet to bring up my education and the fact that I was never an exceptional student barely getting by in all my classes and that I had obtained a GED when it was apparent that I was anything but average in school. I can only imagine his surprise if I told him my SAT score was a 2200 out of the possible 2400 granting me access to any college I wanted really this far exceeded anything that would be expected from a C average high school athlete. Deciding that it would be best to move on I walked past Charlie and up to the Clearwaters to talk to Leah and her parents Harry and Sue. It was obvious my dismissal of Charlie had upset him but I was ready to go and was planning to be on the road shortly and that meant that I was going to need to talk to the other parents that could actually effect my plans as they could keep Leah on the Reservation. I doubted she would stay as our talks indicated that she was feed up with living and lack privacy that she was receiving from her piers.

The talk with Harry and Sue was considerably more civil partially due to the fact that I had nothing against them or their parenting technique's or the fact that they were treating like an adult rather then an insolent child like Charlie has taken to recently. After a couple of conversation both Leah and I were on the road to her freedom and my return to freedom with a promise that Leah would call them at least once a week and try to do so on a daily basis when possible. During the drive I was paying close attention to Leah to gauge her reactions to the changes as I knew that she hadn't spent much time away from the reservation or outside of Washington and with what I am sure will be a lifestyle change once we arrived I would start by taking Leah to expand on her wardrobe as I was certain that she would like more then the few tees and shorts that she packed. Having Leah with me and the later then planned departure I decided that it would be best to stop half way home and stay in a hotel so that we could both rest and recuperate so that we could complete the drive and arrive at my home a reasonable hour to unload the truck and trailer as well as allow Leah to get to know the house before going out and buying some new clothes as well as groceries for the both of us and I could start training again as my recent workouts had only been cardio and I was feeling a need to push myself some more and make a statement in my match against Felix.


	21. Chapter 21 halfway

Leah

I know that I was hurting my parents by leaving but they also knew having imprinted on Alex their was little that they could do about my decision and that I would be a lot happier without being around my ex-boyfriend and his lover / imprint. I think that Charlie and Alex were both surprised by my parents reaction as neither really objected to my leaving. I think Harry was the most surprised about Charlie's reactions as it seemed that his longtime friend was acting rather childish and overbearing demanding that Alex should listen to him and then trying to paint an unfavorable picture of his own son who it seems the man knows even less about then I do and I just meet him. I would definitely understand his father not knowing about his less then legal activities but to not even know that his son owned several businesses as well as the fact that his son had been emancipated and he was the police chief for him to miss this much seemed insane.

My parents had pulled me aside before we left and reminded me to be safe as I was their only daughter and that they were impressed with Alex as they had expected the teenage that was most males to rise up and challenge Charlie like most men do at our age when someone tries to belittle them. Dad said it not only takes maturity but a wise man to act the way Alex had in the face of the an authority figure and maintain ones control. My mom surprised me most by telling me that should I need anything to call and that she was already picturing the beautiful grandbabies that we would produce in the future. I found this surprising because when I was with Sam all she would ever mention was protection and how she was far to young to become a grandmother and that if I did that to her she wouldn't know what to do with herself. My guess on this matter was that dad must have informed her of my status in the pack and now she is only looking for anything that might cheer me up from two of the most depressing moments of my life being dumped by Sam for Emily and shortly after that being forced to be around Sam and the rest of the pack after I phased.

The drive was enjoyable if a little bit slower then expected as I had done the math and knew that when he drove back up after flying home he made the drive in a day meaning that his going the speed limit and our later then planned departure we would not be getting to Phoenix today or rather tonight. My thoughts were answered when we stopped around halfway their we stopped in Twin Falls Id. Having check prior to leaving I knew that this wasn't the fastest route to Phoenix as that route was through California but that route also crossed through Sacramento and dangerously close to L.A. of which traffic could easily cost several hours of drive time should we hit any rush hour traffic.

The hotel was nicely furnished and Alex had asked if I would prefer my own room or if I was comfortable with a room that had separate beds. I was slightly surprised by this as I knew that eventually we would share a room and I was looking forward to this but I hadn't expected him to be so respectful most guys that I knew would have never offered to get me a separate room let alone given the option most would have tried to get a room with a single bed forcing us to share and for some odd reason it seemed like this hadn't crossed his mind yet. I responded by telling him two beds would be fine and I was somewhat curious what his reactions to me would be and realizing that he was serious about us having separate rooms in his home.

The prospect of being so close to my loved one as well as not getting to share a bed with my loved one was going to drive me mad as it seemed that the more time I spent around Alex the harder it was for me to be away from him. I was also struggling internally wondering if he did in-fact love me as much as I did him as it seemed he was controlling himself not only better then any man I had ever met but was also showing more restraint then I was at this point. I knew that I had found my one true love and their was little that I could do about it as I was more then ready to continue the relationship and move on beyond the getting to know one anther as I was unsure how long we would have together thanks to my knowledge of the supernatural and the high probability that I would easily outlive my partner with my shape shifting genetics and inability to stop phasing at this point ensure that I will live far longer then is natural. Second is the fact that recently I have felt an incredible urge to make love to Alex and do so repeatedly almost like my body was trying to force me to get pregnant or if I were an actual wolf I was in heat.

With that lost thought I started to wonder exactly how much does my ability to transform into a giant wolf affect me biologically and if this is the case what does that mean to me?

Alex

After stopping for the night I thought it best to let Leah choose the sleeping arrangements I fully planned on letting her control the pace at which we moved as I didn't want to push things and potentially ruin the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I was slightly surprised when Leah agreed to share a room with me as I had figured that she would have wanted her privacy. Apparently I hit a preverbal jackpot when I fell in love with this goddess as she was not only gorgeous but confident in herself enough so that she could share a room with someone she barely knew. I couldn't wait to get home and show Leah more of who I really am and truly see how she would react to my lifestyle. One look at Leah and you could tell that he loved to run and train if her body was anything to go by she practically screamed athlete. We had already talked it over and Leah was going to join me on my morning runs and observe the rest of my routine as a way to get to know one anther before she either continued to join me which I was silently praying for as thought of not being near her was nearly driving me mad or she looked around for something else of which perked her interest and would allow her to find what it was she wanted to do with her life. This was also leading me to my next dilemma as to how I would break it to Leah that I was technically immortal and that I could really only die if I choose to. This future conversation was truly starting to trouble me as I had no clue how she would take this conversation as most would either think that I was joking or crazy. My current train of thought has been leading me to move more towards some form of showing that I am beyond normal such as lifting a car up or maybe staying under water for ten minutes. Both of these would prove that I am beyond normal but have also been faked by magicians in the past. I really don't want to loose Leah and so far every way I can think of telling her that I am immortal so far can lead to only one outcome her leaving and believing I am crazy.


	22. Chapter 22 confessions finally

A/N: Sorry about the extra long chapter my story kind of got away from me and I couldn't stop as I was determined that this was the chapter I would reveal both secrets of Leah and Alex

Hey just checking anyone else notice how they messed up the movies from first to second with Jasper? In the books and the first movie they say that Jasper and Rosalie are twins and then in New Moon Rose has graduated and Jasper is still going to school with Alice. How difficult is it to keep this straight. Let me know it you caught this as well.

Alex

My decision made I would inform Leah of my abilities once we made it to Phoenix and settled in a little hoping she wouldn't freak out to much. The night was un eventful as we both fell asleep almost immediately after laying down. Making this trip at the speed limit and taking the full twenty six hours was going to be torture at least we got thirteen down today and I might be able to speed things up a little by driving a little faster but no where near as fast as I normally would in one of my cars or on one of my bikes.

After waking up and grabbing a quick bite to eat we set out on the final leg of our trip and things were starting to feel more comfortable. The remaining drive was nothing special as expected I was able to pick up a couple of hours by speeding making it home in eleven rather then thirteen hours. The drive proved to be more tiring then usual on both Leah and myself as we were both ready to call it a day and rest shortly after unloading the truck and moving her stuff into one of my spare rooms that also had an adjoining bathroom. At first Leah wanted to refuse the room believing I was giving her the master suite until I told her it was fine and showed her my actual room and its adjoining bathroom that made her room pale in comparison. I knew it wasn't necessarily right to take the best room but hey it is my house and she will more then likely be moving into my room eventually. Rather then take Leah out and show her around I decided that I could order delivery and that it might be best for Leah to unpack and make her self comfortable before overwhelming her with the sites and activities of Phoenix.

After calling it an early night so that I could wake up early and begin my normal work out routine I was surprised that Leah was ready to join me for my run and how well she kept up as most people either can maintain my pace or lack the endurance to complete my typical morning marathon as I warm up for the day. When we got back I told Leah she could clean up first as I prepared breakfast from what was left in the fridge as I had yet to restock and was running low on groceries thus reminding me that I would have to buy some later in the day before lunch. This slightly upset me as I had hoped to get in a fuller routine today but it seemed that I would have to wait until tomorrow as this was a necessity and I could use the opportunity to take Leah out to one of my dealerships to pick out one of the cars from the lot for herself and take her shopping if she wanted. I only hoped that the amount of clothes she had packed was an indication that she was not over obsessed with clothes and fashion and my day wouldn't be overly embarrassing or long as much like my sister I dreaded shopping unless it possessed a motor or was electronic in nature I was not interested.

As Leah headed upstairs I started by cutting up some potatoes to fry in as hash browns then moved on to frying some bacon and ham to put in the omelets I would be making later. As the bacon and ham were nearly done I started to mix up the omelet's so that they could be ready once the meat was cooked and ready to be added. Just as I put the finishing touches on breakfast Leah came back down stairs and had the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face as it seemed she was approving of the spread I had prepared for breakfast. As we ate our breakfast I nearly attacked Leah as the moaning noise she made with every bite was exciting me in ways I had never felt before nearly demanding that I take her in the kitchen. It took all the control I could muster but after we had finished eating I left the kitchen in a hurry as my body was in dire need of an ice shower after watching Leah eat the meal I prepared and making noise of such pleasure that one could only assume would come from complete satisfaction. Thankfully the cold shower had succeeded in cooling me off as I was approaching a point of arousal that I was certain I didn't want Leah to see yet as I felt it was way to early in our relationship to take those kind of steps.

Leah

This morning I woke up early with Alex as he had mentioned that he like to get his runs in the morning before the sun and heat truly make their appearance. I knew that he like to run long distance but I never expected that we would actually run a full marathon before breakfast and do so in under three hours. This kind of endurance was phenomenal as only a handful of the athletes that train for marathons are able to accomplish this feat and it seems he does this on a daily basis. I was only able to keep up with Alex thanks to my additional attributes that I gained since phasing otherwise I knew that this would have been well beyond my abilities to keep up and if I had I know I would have collapsed before making it back inside to clean up.

After I had cleaned up and gotten out of the shower I was assaulted by the most glorious scent coming from the kitchen as I smelt eggs, bacon and ham. The smell brought a massive smile to my lips as the morning exercise had defiantly brought forth one of the side effects of being a shape shifter as my stomach growled begging to devour a large meal. My smile only widened as I got closer to the intoxicating smell of the breakfast that Alex had prepared. Sitting down it took nearly everything in me not to shove the food in my mouth much like most of the pack does when we haven't eaten in a while or have just come off of patrol as the running increases our appetite. The actual taste of the omelet nearly broke me as I began to moan in satisfaction as I had never experienced such amazing food. As I continued to enjoy the masterpiece that was my breakfast I could tell that I was beginning to get myself excited as I stared in Alex's eyes and yearned to explore and ravage his body to satisfy some of my more primal urges. After breakfast Alex seemed to hurry upstairs to clean up if it wasn't for my improved vision I might have missed his engorged member making a rather impressive imitation of a tent in his loose fitting shorts.

As Alex cleaned himself up I decided to occupy myself as I waited for him by cleaning the dishes from breakfast as I tried and was failing to get my mind out of the gutter and off of Alex. It seemed to have taken nearly twenty minutes for Alex to come out of his shower and come back down stairs. It seemed that neither of us was used to living with someone who could physically effect the other as much as we had as my desires and the near orgasmic meal had excited me to the point that my panties were no longer completely fresh and if I was around the pack they would have definitely smelt the arousal I had experienced earlier.

After coming back down stairs Alex proceeded to ask if I was ready to see a little bit of the surrounding area and pick up anything I might have forgotten or needed to get from the stores. At first I thought it was odd that he brought this up as I had remembered that he said he needed to get back to some serious training as his fight was only two months away and he wanted to be fully prepared. The questioning look I gave him must have clued him in on what I was thinking as he said that he wanted to help me get accustomed to the area and that he planned on taking me to one of his dealerships to se if we could find something that I would like to drive as he almost never let anyone drive any of his cars unless I wanted to drive around in his truck in which case he said I could have that. I thought it was odd that he was being so generous then remembered that he was just trying to make me comfortable and welcomed.

I agreed and he started by taking me around the area showing me several shopping distracts as well as driving past a couple of his dealerships to look around and see if I saw anything that interested me. Alex seemed to have divided his dealerships up by types of vehicles rather then by brands seeing as he dealt mostly in used this made some sense but I still found it odd that our first stop was comprised of only muscle and sports cars. Alex explained that this made it easier for customers to shop as he said when you are shopping you are generally looking for something specific rather that be the car or type as a person buying a truck or SUV wouldn't want to look at a mustang or viper and vise versa. He justified this by saying when people shopped at his dealership's they did so because of the variety and knowledge that he required of his employees at each dealership as he expected them to know more about the cars then the new car dealers so that they could provide better information to their customers and so far it was succeeding for him as it forced him to go from the sports cars to opening the other shops for trucks and luxury cars that people had traded in as he said he didn't like the mix it was creating on his lot as some of the less then desirable trades would make the lot look cheap and unprofessional. The cars that I was shown were spotless and in most cases seemed brand new in most of their cases.

The sports cars seemed nice but none of them really seemed to fit me as most were small and had little room for me to fit inside. Alex seemed to agree and asked if I was more car, truck or and SUV girl before moving on to our next stop. The question would seem odd but then knowing having seen the first lot I wouldn't be surprised if he new all the cars on all of his lots as he seemed to explain anything and everything about all the cars I looked at and corrected his sales agent on a couple of some of the minor details on occasion. I decided that I would like to look at some more cars as it made more sense to drive in heavier populated areas then a large SUV or truck due to it being more maneuverable in traffic. The next stop was only a block away and was filled with all kinds of cars ranging in size from compact to full scale luxury which was slightly odd unless you looked closely and you could notice that they were separated and organized in a fashion that would either accentuate the difference or complement the benefits of the other depending on what you were looking for. It only took me ten minutes or so to find what I was looking for the lot possessed one of the most beautiful cars I had ever seen in a Chrysler 300c with suicide doors. The elegant yet muscular design of the car drew me in as well as the classic looks which was a far cry from the beat up Taurus I drove at home. Alex told one of the sale reps to have the car cleaned and transferred out of the dealerships name and into his as well as getting some plates sent over from the court house so that he could pick it up later. At first I wanted to object but he said it was pointless as he already owned the car and that it was simply so that I could drive around if I wanted and said that we should get some shopping done as we waited. The mall we went was packed and most of the stores seemed to be rather high end and nothing like I was used to shopping at. Alex insisted that he would pay for anything I needed as it was his fault that I had moved and had potentially forgot something. I was still rather hesitant but Alex said it was only money and he could always make more as he said his businesses that he had started as well as bought were only making him more money then he was when he only fought and raced. I reluctantly agreed and picked out a few more clothes to add to what I brought as well as some dressier clothes as Alex insisted that I would need them for the trip to Vegas when he fought and he would rather get all the shopping he could out of the way now and not worry about it latter. I figured that was code for I hate shopping and only want to do this once. Before leaving the mall Alex said that he needed to get something real quick and we could meet at the food court in half an hour so that I could wander around some more and get acquainted with the mall and its shops and attractions. After he was out of site I found one of the mall maps and located the nearest lingerie shop which was the ever popular Victoria Secret and made a bee line for the store so that I could see if they had anything I could use to provoke Alex into moving a little faster.

Victoria Secret was a gold mine of skimpy and revealing underwear as well as sleep wear that I could have spent hours trying to find the perfect outfit to seduce Alex with but was in a hurry and chose the first nighty and underwear bra combination that I liked and thought would make me look more alluring to Alex. With my secret weapons in hand I hid the bag inside one of my other bags and headed back to wait in the food court. It seemed that I spent a little more time looking then I thought as Alex was waiting with a couple of small electronics bags in his hands one from and AT&T store and another plain looking bag from. Satisfied that we had everything we drove back to the dealership and Alex went to inspect the car before he said I could drive off in it. It only took a couple of minutes before my soon to be car came around the lot and Alex got out giving a set of keys and the new Iphone as he kissed my check and said I could either follow him to get groceries or use the GPS unit he put in the car to head home or anywhere else I wanted. This shocked me as I didn't expect the Phone or the GPS but I was told that he wouldn't always be with me and that this way I could get around with out his help and the phone was to help me get a hold of him should we get separated or to just call home as he didn't bother to ever set up a land line to his house when he built it and my old phone would be roaming and would cost either myself or my parents a fortune if I used it now. After hesitantly accepting the Phone I agreed to follow Alex to the market to get groceries before heading home as this way I might be able to add some more of my favorites and ingredients to so of the dishes I could make for us to eat. Skip ahead.

By the time we got back I was exhausted and starving it was nearly three in the afternoon and neither of us had eaten since breakfast at eight this morning. Once again rather then cook dinner Alex order delivery this time from a Chinese restaurant.

Alex

After eating in near silence I decided it was time to potentially explain to Leah that I wasn't entirely normal. We had both nearly finished our meals when I decided to ask Leah what she knew of the supernatural such as Werewolves, Vampires, and shape shifters? Thinking that she would believe me nuts I held my breath and waited for her response as I took in the look of utter surprise and fear in her eyes. The surprise I could understand but fear why? After only a few seconds that seemed like hours Leah came to her senses and asked why I would ask such a random question. I agreed it was random but I thought it best to test the waters before telling her I what I was. My response was that I had always found mythology intriguing and I had once read stories about her tribe and how they believed in the cold once and they could transform into wolves in order to battle the evil cold ones and I was just curious how much she knew of her tribe legends. While my answer was not entirely true it definitely wasn't a complete lie as I was interested in the history or legends as most would refer to them not knowing the supernatural truly existed.

The answer I gave seemed to calm Leah somewhat but not entirely as she said that she had heard most of the stories growing up with her father being on the elders council and her family having close ties to the Black's who were decedents of the previous leader of the tribe. Surprised by her close ties to a legend I was fairly certain to be accurate from my own readings about the offspring of guardian angels and their human mate I believed I may have hit a jackpot especially if she contained the gene that would permit her to change and potential live forever if not a hundred years or so like the first chief of her village had before he died with his beloved third wife if I went by the tribes printed legends. Leah's relief told me two things one she was hiding something which didn't bother me a lot as I was too and the other being she didn't think I was totally serious as I had referred to the stories as legends or mythology indicating a lack of knowledge on the supernatural as reality. Believing that it would be best to continue on I thought I would ask her if she believed their was any truth to her families history or if she believed any of the legends held any truth. My plan was reaching its breaking point as I either came clean or backed off and waited to tell her later. My impulsive nature was winning out in wanting this over with as my patients and desire to be with Leah were seemingly crushing me as I felt I needed to be completely honest about myself and hated lying to what I hoped was the most important person in my life and that they could accept me for what I am.

Leah

Holy crap he knows about our tribes legends but does he know they are real. Why would he be so interested in the supernatural and so called immortals like Werewolves, Leeches, and Shape-shifters? Does he know I am a Shape-shifter and if so how he doesn't smell like a leech and he doesn't smelly anything like any of us do he just smells completely normal. Why does he seem so nervous its not like he transforms into a giant animal and hunts vampires. The way he has mentioned everything is leading me to believe that he either believes the myths or he has first hand knowledge that they are true somehow. I know I will have to come clean on my identity soon but should I do it now while we are talking about it or wait a little longer. I knew I should have told him before moving now what will I do if he rejects me?

Damn it I am just going for it I can't stand with holding any longer I might as well just blurt it out. After blurting out my secret I was surprised when it didn't really affect him much it was almost like he had expected it or was hoping I would say that I was a Shape-shifter.

Alex

Yes! Finally I don't have to hide Leah not only admitted that her tribes legends were true but gave me the best news I could ever hope to receive that she was a member of the pack. Now, I can finally come clean on my on ancestry. I started by thanking Leah for confiding in me and that I also, needed to come clean and informed her that their was another form of immortal capable of battling Vampires and that I hoped to achieve that level shortly as I had come to refer to my disposition as a guardian child grow into our strength and slowly develop an ability to rival those that wish to do harm to man kind. At first Leah looked at me like I was crazy until I decided it would be best to show her by taking her outside so that I could show her by completely lifting the old tractor tire in my back yard that I used to use for training so that she could see how unnaturally strong I truly was.

A/N: done sorry it was so long again and the ending kind of suck not much on dialogue and honestly I am sure I over did this chapter as I am reaching writers block. Next chapter return to Forks, Bella and the Cullen's.


	23. Chapter 23 back to bella short chap

Chapter 23 Back to Bella *back in time a little sorry*

Damn it Alex, why did you have to go out of your way to piss Charlie off. This morning when I got up to get ready for school Charlie ambushed me asking if I helped Alexander get his trailer last night after they talked on the phone and it seems that Alex decided to poke the sleeping bear. First off for Charlie to use Alex's full name was a surprise as I only ever remember him using that name when he was in trouble our around or grandparents (yet I don't get the same courtesy). Charlie was yelling about how Alex's was throwing his life away and how he was wasting an opportunity to excel and make something of himself. After several minutes Charlie finally turned back to me and asked if I knew that Alex had dropped out of school? Believing it was best not to lie I confirmed that I had known and that I didn't really care as I knew that Alex would have never agreed to move and had mom stayed I was certain he would have moved out of the house without me as he held nearly as much discontentment towards her as I knew he had for him.

Charlie answered this statement with what had to be the most disbelieving look I had ever seen. After, several minutes of silence he stormed out of the house in what I assumed to be a search of Alex an attempt to force him to stay by force. Yeah right, good luck with that it would be easier to convince a vampire that they could live off of animal blood. Realizing that what I can only assume would be the biggest or maybe the second biggest shit storm was about to take place and I was once again helpless to prevent it I resigned myself to go to school were I might get to experience what could be my last normal day in forks as I realized that the Alex I know and the Charlie I saw this morning had more in common then they would ever admit (SHORT TEMPER).

School was relatively normal as I continued to maintain my unwanted popularity through one being new, two the party and Alex, and third my near death experience with the crashing van. Once again it seemed that the Cullen's were paying particular attention to me again especially Edward as it seemed like he was trying to solve an impossible question like what is the numerical value of infinity. Brushing this aside I realized that once again they had two vehicles except now it was the Jeep and the BMW again. So they decided it must be best to rotate I guess they decided to appease everyone by rotating to grant equal driving privileges to each other. If only I could understand why it is that the Cullen's distance themselves from the rest of the class and act so strangely as if they are trying to hide something. Damn you Alex, now you have me paranoid as I think everyone has secrets or is it that having spent years around you I am better at spotting lies and picking up on the odd behaviors.

Speaking of odd behaviors what the hell is with Edward first he acts all emo and hates me then goes psycho protector and now we are back to emo stay away I am not good for you bullshit as he stares at me like some puzzle that needs solved or on rare occasions lunch to a starving fat kid. Beware Edward I am on to you, you won't be able to hide your secrets from me for long. I only hope that Alex doesn't kill Charlie when he tries to stop him from leaving.

Edward

Wow, she looks amazing why does her blood call to me so much it makes time around her excruciating and time away unbearable as she haunts my every thought as I can no longer dream of this goddess before me. As if to further torture my already painful existence Bella seems to be the only individual capable of completely keeping me from her thoughts as they are the only ones that interest me anymore. After using yesterday's accident as a means to gain more information on Bella and discover how it is possible for her to block my abilities by checking for a concussions I only got more questions as both her and her brother showed that they have significantly more brain function then normal humans and almost rivaling a Vampire's complete functionality of the brain. That realization not only shocked myself but also Carlisle as we realized that we defiantly needed to work harder to maintain our secret as I couldn't read Bella's mind and she would be a lot more receptive to picking up on abnormalities. Speaking of which I really need to thank her for that as I now have to share driving duties with my siblings and don't get to drive my pride to school everyday anymore. Carlisle couldn't believe that we overlooked the fact that it would seem uncommon for five high school students to ride together and even more so that no one else had either. This only proved that our family had become to dependent on Alice, Jasper and my self's ability to read and control our surroundings especially since Jasper mentioned that while he can influence Bella a little it is almost as if she repeals the influence forcing him to concentrate and work harder then he does on anyone else yet he can feel her emotions just fine.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: To all those who liked and read this story I must apologize as this is not an update I have decided to rewrite the story and do so as a crossover. I plan to continue using much the same as this story atleast for the twilight portion and my cross will explain the differences between Bella and Alex. It may take some time for me to get this started as I want to read the second book for my cross over plot. I doubt I will use any of the characters atleast for a while they will obviously show up later in the storyline.


End file.
